Alluring
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Danny hasn't seen Vlad in six years since he graduated from high school and things are starting to change him. He realizes who he belongs to, but will Vlad opens up and realize who he belongs to as well? Unfortunately, Danny is going to use Vlad's "method" and that's kidnapping Vlad. How will this turn out for the both of them? Warning: Slashes, lemon, yaoi, cusses, violence
1. Chapter 1

**You! Yeah, all of you readers here! **

**You! *points at random people* You!**

**Yeah, I'm talking about you readers, including the writers! You writers too! **

**I'm about to change your mind and change things up a bit. I'm getting a bit tired of seeing the same thing over and over and over. Why hasn't anyone gone a little...different scene?**

**I even included Butch Hartman! *points at him* Yeah, him!**

**Okay, I'm shutting up and let you guys find out...**

**Danny has always been kidnapped a lot by Vlad through the shows and fanfic. Now, it's Danny turn to do it to Vlad. Let's see what happens now...) **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A man in a fine silver hair that held in a ponytail worked on his company's business under several paperwork. He was rather getting irritated every second of it and felt the need to have vacation soon enough. He had to prepare that at least by next week or he might end up killing someone soon enough.

He hasn't been himself over the years and lost several interests. Nothing has been the same for him. Somehow, he managed to carry on with his life and deal wha-

Ding. Dong.

The man froze in his seat and felt confused. He knew his schedule by heart and then, it hit him. He checked the time and he smiled.

"It has been awhile." He got up as he smiled lightly.

It was four-thirty-six in the evening and he never expected what day he'd get his attention on. He headed to the front door and opened it. He glanced down and saw a letter. He picked it up happily and knowing this letter was about to make his day.

"I wonder when I'll meet the secret admirer. I can truly thank this person for always making my day." He hummed.

He closed the door and began to open up his letter. He began to read.

_Dear Vlad, _

_I'd better hope you're not drowning yourself in heavy load of work. It's not like you to be stress out and I haven't seen you out in public. Were you busy? _

_I missed writing to you after almost a week. It built me up to come out of my closet for you and I hope we'll meet each other personally. You are always the man I want and I do not want anyone else having you. After writing to you for two years, I am confident a lot will change between us._

_Please, prepare yourself to meet me. I cannot hold back any longer because I believe you are the one out of billion people I need in my life. You are intelligent, strong, open minded, sexy, beautiful, and truly, unbelievable. _

_Every second I write this letter, I wanted to say this in person to you, Vlad. The letters I wrote to you have motivate me to get it over with, but I will not push it. I do not want to push you away. You mean too much to me and I am nervous to meet you. _

_I hope you like meeting me and hopefully find me attractive. If not, I'm afraid that I place myself in a whole lot of trouble – emotionally, I mean. _

_Now, I ought to get a basket full of fruit for such a fine gentleman, who loves my letters. Next time, do not expect a letter. Expect me for the first time in your life._

_Yours truly,_

_Secretive Admirer~_

Vlad chuckled and softly shook his head. He was pleased to receive the letter and it made his entire day seems pointless to stress over. He always counted on the secret admirer to say something so unexpectedly. Now, the mystery will not have to be forever to wait to know who has a crush on this person. He always wondered if the person wants him to know that he's into the man for more than money.

…

I had to hurry up back home before mom and dad could kill me on curfew. I just flew through the ghost zone for quicker way home and entered through the portal. Oh, the typical arguments from two ghosts I recognized anytime. I groaned miserably at the fact _they're_ here. Tucker was bored and supervising the lab. He noticed me and I came up to him in my Phantom form.

I crossed my arms and tried to notice the arguments.

"How long this time?"

"Eight minutes and thirty-two seconds." Tucker stated.

I sighed, "And they're arguing on a bet? What bet this time?" I glanced over to him.

Tucker set down his ipod to look at me, "On you and Vlad."

My eyes rolled, "They haven't moved on that, have they?"

"Nope," His head shook, "They're waiting. But, they're here to fight you. So, they waited for you to come back from Vlad's place."

I chuckled. After college, I learned ghosts only wanted me around so they can pick a fight on me. They found me as an entertainment. Hell, all those times, I should have known after seeing repeatedly ghosts within two months. When it's a new ghost, it's serious time to focus until they learn. Then, they either take things too serious or obsessed to what they want. Unfortunately, everyone _knows_ my obsession. It hit me right after I graduated college and it's been two years since I noticed my obsession grew.

"EMBER! SKUKLER! I'm here. If you're ready to get your asses kick today, might as well do it now before tomorrow." I smirked.

They turned their heads over to me, blankly staring at me at a full shocker, and I had no idea why.

"Listen dipstick, before we kick your ass. We need some answers." Ember pouted.

Skulker agreed, "It isn't just from us, mostly the ghost zone."

I was pounding my fist, being prepared and all, and they really gotten my attention. So, I let down my guards temporarily for the couple. I mean, they're seriously dating for the past ten years and let's just say they usually come to me for counseling.

"Alright," I crossed my arms, "What's everyone itching on this time?" My eyebrow went up.

Last time, I remember everyone was curious about Dani and her involvement with Young Blood and assumed a few things here and there. Let's just say…there's no way I'd let Dani do something that stupid so young and definitely kicked some serious asses those days. They were just teenagers! Young teenagers having some ghost fun, not love fun.

Skulker nodded, "We already know that you are obsessed with Vlad. How long is it going to be when you take the next step on having a kid with him? You've known him for ten years long enough, why not now?"

Ember agreed instantly, "Yeah, we all stayed away from Vlad for six years. Vlad still hasn't found his obsession or even realize your obsessions."

I chuckled, "I'll be making my move tonight when he's sleeping. Right now, he thinks a secret admirer is someone totally different and shy. I am different and shy, but that's going to change. I want him to realize it, but ever since I graduated from high school. I never heard from him ever again. I couldn't stop thinking when he'd show up, but he just drops it literally. I never said I hate him or anything." I remembered how long Vlad stayed at the graduation party.

He kept me full on guard when he was at the graduation party and he really never left my side. He said he was proud of me for making it through high school and everything else. He wished me luck with college, he gave me like fifty thousand dollar in a check, and at the very end when he was the last guest to leave. He said good luck with life and good-bye. I watched him go and felt entirely shocked. I tried to see why he gave me that much money for any tricks. He never showed up. It irritated me so much through entire college.

I thought he'd show up to my college graduation. Dad invited him, mom invited, and…nothing. He never showed up. I found myself wondering why Vlad wasn't around or why was he backing off for so long. It was like him. So, I began to write secretive admirer towards Vlad. I ended up realizing I was flirted him in the letter. In the very first letter and I freaked out. That's when Ember and Skulker showed up. They peered over my shoulders and Ember was melting her hair. Skulker thought it was about time with revealing my obsession. I learned why I flirted with Vlad, he's always in my thoughts, and how I felt of him. I remember I defended for him hundreds of time to my friends before I wrote this first letter. My obsession developed so much onto Vlad. I would write to Vlad once a week and he'd read them. I watched him read, comment, and express what he felt.

When Tucker and Sam caught me on the twentieth letter I wrote to Vlad, they knew I wasn't joking or pranking on him. They asked me how long it went and they were surprised. I told them I had a plan to really get Vlad to open up his obsession to me. For once, they were in the idea to help. They knew ghosts have their obsession and need a mate. Vlad's been my mate since I first met him, we just never been more than archenemies and blind to see it those years. I needed him as Ember needed Skulker.

"Alright, baby pop. I see you need to be prepare for tomorrow. We'll let you fetch your boyfriend with full of energy you'll need. Just let us to be the first to know who's pregnant." She smirked.

Skulker nodded once, "We need to be on top of your ghost daily agenda. We will come back next week for a fight."

These two aren't so bad, once to get to know them better. They waved and returned to the ghost zone. I shut down the portal for the night and locked it up. My body spun around and altered over to Fenton again. Tucker shook his head at the unbelievable plan tonight.

"You got all the access and equipment worked out?" I checked with him.

He nodded, "Yes, even the room is prepared. I measured everything correctly and made sure it's all functioning properly. Check with Jazz, she says she has some strategies that might influences Vlad a little more in control."

I understood and decided to head upstairs. Mom and dad were out of town tonight, but they'd be back tomorrow afternoon. This gives more privacy for everyone tonight and I knew Sam had to be on her way. Jazz would probably gather things around and one thing, this plan was going to be smooth for the first two steps.

Jazz was putting the food away in our secret place. She came up and locked the door up with privacy cover up. Mom and dad have no idea that ever exists in this house. It was best they don't ever see it.

"Ah, Danny. We need to review over what to say for Vlad's situation since it'll be a backfired and a first time for him." She smiled.

I chuckled and couldn't wait. Jazz and I sat down at the table. Tucker helped himself at the refrigerator since he's very hungry for not eating three hours ago. Jazz pointed out some of the simple things like keeping my emotions in check and remember who's the victim. There were a lot to cover, but I didn't mind. I wanted this to be more than anything possible with Vlad. Vlad hurts me when he never showed up and I can remember in his letter.

_…admirer, you have no idea how hard it is to win what you want. You may like me a lot and I have no idea who you are. What if I do not like you back? No affection towards you? I can tell you from my experience, you will never get that person to like you back. No matter how much you spoil them. My colleague friend, I had a crush that person. I tried everything over twenty years to twenty four years. I couldn't get over it and faced the fact I will never have that friend to be mine. It hurts to walk away from someone I deeply love, no matter what I could do. I can never get that affection in return. Please do not expect I'd give you the same if I feel no attraction towards you. _

At first, I was surprised he wrote one back to me. I thought he'd just accept the letters I gave him and deal with what he gets. That letter hits me so much and I was going to prove him wrong. Tomorrow will change everything. He knows in that last letter that we will meet, but personally. He's meeting me again.

I couldn't wait to start the plan later tonight and it would change _everything_.

* * *

**I hope that this excites you all because this is going to be a long wild ride on this one. Bear with me on how much I plan on writing in a week, I do have classes and homework tends to take a while. Weekends are probably the most chances were the story will be coming out most often. Probably expect it on Friday/Saturday/Sunday - maybe three chapters, but it depends on the mood and homework. :)**

**Alright, can I get my first reviews on this chapters? Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! I'm glad you guys are getting into this story! Well, here's the next chapter - looks like I don't have much homework and tomorrow, I'll be studying like crazy [do not worry, I study bits to bits by homework studying sort of a method] - so, enjoy an early one today! I have no idea when the next chapter will come out on, probably after my math test. **

**So, you guys like it when Danny takes the role of a kidnapper, huh? I wish I could have thought of this long ago. However, I cannot answer much with one question on, who's the uke and seme? That will be revealed throughout the story. For now, enjoy~**

* * *

Last night was a success and he never noticed. Then again, he never noticed me in the room when he reads his letter. It made me wondered why he hasn't sensed me. Who cares, I'll find out later.

Although, before I went to sleep, seeing the man sleep so peacefully made me wanted to kiss him and I didn't want to startle him. His silver hair spread out on the pillow, his arms curling around the blankets tightly, and his breathing pattern made it soothing. There was nothing troubling him at all.

What I did last night was teleporting his bed with him in it and took him to a private room. My team and I created that room for him so I can be closer to Vlad and calm down my obsession a bit more. Being a ghost has no self-control, but when it comes to being human. It narrows down at a little to moderate self-control. Humans can control their obsessions, the question is…are they willing to accept their obsessions? It's like their addiction with drugs or alcohol until they realizes how this effects everything or they're dead. They don't get much of a second choice, but for a ghost…we're more determined.

I ended up going to bed around four in the morning, knowing the man wasn't far from me, and I couldn't wait in another four hours. I purposely slept in yesterday to prepare for last night plan. Tucker arranged the shield modification, Jazz has already reviewed important keys for me to know, and Sam gathered all ghosts fact after spending time in the ghost zone.

Now, I was completely awake and made hot oatmeal for someone. I already knew his favorite oatmeal and that was homemade oat with hint of honey mix. The tea was prepared and made to go for Vlad. I set them down on a tray. Of course, I wasn't in the family's kitchen. It was a second kitchen for Vlad through the private door. All I had to do was go at the end of the counter on the left side of the kitchen, knock its secretive coding, and the door would open automatically. First, we would go down the stairs and it led to a secured lock down door. Of course, Vlad will not be able to pass by this one so easily. I typed in Tucker's number coding down – which took two weeks to memorized it by heart and let's just say Jazz found a trick.

Once I passed through the door and it automatically locked down. It revealed a living room on the right side and the left side has a kitchen. That's where I am currently and at the end of the living room and kitchen, there's that door to his room and bathroom. Right now, he won't have an option leaving his room for a while until he gives up on escaping.

I picked up the tray and headed straight to the door. Again, I used Tucker's second number coding to be extra careful. Knowing Vlad, he would need a long time to figure out the right coding and he doesn't know what goes on in Tucker's techno-geek's mind. I even do not want to cross that line for someone who obsess with technology and I honestly believe my Phantom team will be an obsess ghosts…though, they won't be human as I theorized on.

One

Two

Three-

"AH!" And there it is.

As I predicted, he would wake up at eight o'clock in the morning and he was screaming to the fact, it's not where he's supposed to be and it's out of order or not right. Whatever his predictable thoughts would end up as. Now, I know the next step of his acti-

"Perhaps it is a dream. If I sleep back in bed, I would wake up for sure." I heard his footstep back to his bed.

I mentally chuckled at his naïve thoughts. I used to think that way whenever he knocked me out and I'd wake up thinking I was having a nightmare. I would try to pretend it was a dream when it was reality. Yeah, Vlad followed the right pattern. After all, I did kidnap him for my own purpose. I pressed those second codes down and headed through the door cheerfully.

"Unfortunately, Vlad, this is reality. Good morning, by the way!" I lifted up a breakfast tray for him to see.

Vlad jerked himself sitting up and shocked to learn he was truly kidnapped by me. I kept smiling away to know he cannot leave.

"Daniel?" He disbelieved me.

I chuckled, "Yup! The one and only. I got your favorite breakfast, Vlad. I hope you're hungry." I set them down on his bed.

Vlad stammered and rather loss for words. It was his first time being kidnapped by me and I wouldn't blame him to not think of it otherwise. I decided to hang by the door and wait to see more of his reaction and thoughts. Damn, I missed him so much and being right in person. It was so much better than being invisible.

He stared at me like a freak I was, but hey, I didn't care. I wanted him as much as I needed him. He will learn my obsession as much as his own. I refused to let him go. My arms crossed and watched him paralyzed by discovery.

"Y-you? K-k-kidnapped me? Daniel, why? I-I better hope you-you return me back home before someone gets disappointed. We have a meeting this week." Vlad lied too easy for me to spot.

He has a meeting? Nope, that was a cover lie for he couldn't break the secret admirer's heart. Cute to see him so protective of someone he had no idea he's protecting.

I giggled, "You're meeting him," I smirked, "Secret admirer right in front of you." I shrugged.

Vlad froze his sight, not moving an inch, and goose bumps rising on his skin. This wouldn't surpass him at all. His emotions were playing perfectly as I expected and Jazz really helped perfectly.

"Daniel…you were pulling pranks on me?" He assumed.

I tsk'ed, somewhat disappointed to think I would pretend to love him, and I wouldn't.

"I wasn't pranking you, Vlad. Everything I wrote in there, I meant it. After you left my graduation party, I expected you to show up in my life numerous of times. Harass me, stress me out, and more. Let's just say it's time I get you back into my life again, I miss you, Vlad." I kept myself calm.

Vlad has, yet, stared right at me with full of doubt about me. What I had said to him were real enough and I didn't care. He was mine to begin with and he won't leave me again. He won't ever abandon me when I needed him the most. It's like baking a cake. No one can bake a cake without all the ingredients; otherwise, it's just unbaked and raw. No one wants a raw cake. We want the ingredients together to be perfect outcome.

"I merely thought you'd be happier without me, Daniel. I can't have you as my son or apprentice. Why are you so comfortable…being homosexual towards me?" He worded things carefully.

Gay…it never came to me before. I just followed my ghost's obsession and desire. From time to time, did I ever occur on his mind? I never went after anybody during college, no one had my type like he has, and it was too high of a priority on my list. That was being a ghost, at least part ghost. Vlad fit perfectly in everything I wanted in a person. Now, we stood in the room and I can tell I was almost close to his height.

"No one else attracts me like you do, Vlad." I hummed and shrugged off, "I figured I can have you to myself and see you anytime I want."

His dark blue eyes twitched uncontrollably and knowing how uncomfortable he was with the being kidnap. He never liked it when _he's_ the victim. He never was. It was time I changed that and let him know how I felt of that, but this time, I won't ever let him go. It was the last time I make that mistake.

"Daniel, I will never look at you as...as…as a lover." He tried to declare for himself.

I shrugged and chose not to believe it.

"That's fine. We got plenty of time to spend with each other." I told him.

He scowled at me, "You know the others are going to be wondering where I disappeared to and I-I can't leave my company abandoned, Daniel. You will have to release me soon as in tonight." He glared at me.

Predictable man. One thing I knew, he doesn't like to lose, and he's determined. Right now, he doesn't have a choice.

"Don't worry, my Phantom team is covering your businesses and money. We already took care of everything. Consider it a nice vacation from us." I smiled.

Vlad's face turned paler within a second. He knew I wasn't kidding and he better damn well not forget how I can tell the truth and lies.

"I-I'll escape!"

I laughed at his emptied handed threats. He was more scared in his entire life than he could have ever imagined.

"Yeah, you can't unless you know the secret coding to the first door," I shrugged, "However, your ghost powers are suppressed in this place. I already tested my level against it and I can't even overcome it."

"When you say your level, you mean…?"

I sighed, "I'm level ninety-eight."

His eyes widened to fill a chorus of screaming on the side. He fell out of his bed and I rather felt bad. I rushed over to him and checked to see any serious injury. Then again, injuries usually disappear.

"Yo-you-you're fifty-nine level _ahead_ of me?" He was more shocked than in his lifetime.

I nodded slowly and helped him back up on his feet, "Yup. Now, I'm going to go on a patrol," I softly patted his arm, "I made your favorite breakfast and I hope you like it." I smiled.

Vlad stammered, "How do you know what is my current favorite breakfast?"

I smirked, "I stalked you, that's why. I already know your pattern." I smiled, "I better go and Oh!" I just recalled, "The bathroom is on your right side of the room. I'll be back with your lunch and we'll have more time to chat."

I waved at Vlad and carefully leave the room. Vlad tried to catch up, but he failed to make it up to the door. It was automatically locked once I closed it. He has no idea how much I expect from him and it is only day one. I headed the way back to the family kitchen and glad that mom and dad would be home by one o'clock. Which gives me a perfect time to sneak away before they come.

Of course, my teammates were waiting for me to be in the kitchen. They're too involved in anything I do, but hey, at least this was natural for a ghost to do. I can't help it when I love the man.

My friends dragged me down to the chair and peered in to hear how it went. To them, it was more of a temporarily punishment for Vlad. Once I get to the middle point of the plan for Vlad, then I'd start extending out his freedom little by little, and well…see what happens after that.

"So, how are you feeling with being in the room and he sees you there?" Sam asked.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, did he try to fight or something?"

"Did he assume it was a practical humoring joke?" My sister loved her psychology theory sometimes.

I chuckled, "In order, I feel so happy when we're talking and seeing each other. He was more freaked out than fighting. He tried to argue a bit on me, but it didn't work out. Yes, he assumed it was a prank, but I told him I was serious and meant everything I said in those letters." I breathed finally.

They nodded and heard me out. Jazz insisted telling us from the start and I did. My patrolling didn't start until ten minutes and I figured sparing times wouldn't hurt me. None of us was in a rush for anything and right now, I rather be making a serious move on Vlad. He's too sensitive at the moment and how victimizes his situation. I might have to make him feel comfortable and right at home. I have a starting idea for lunch with Vlad. I couldn't wait and see how that would reveal things a bit _interesting_.

* * *

**Please kindly donate your cookies -reviews- for my milk - story-! Thank you and have a great day! Next chapter, possibly Friday/Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, finally getting this chapter going! I really had to think about it carefully and juggling my chores and shopping time with roommates on Friday to Saturday (today). Of course, who knew food are so expensive these days? Glad to have Dollar Tree to count on to save money. We got bunch of decorations and candies for Halloween and things we need for school and our suite. After shopping, we ended up decorating our place, filled up our bowls with candies. We had to get the floor clean. Honestly, we scrubbed things down and now, it's clean finally! It's like three layers of dirt! **

**I hid the skeleton in the bathroom for the revenge of dinosaur in the bathroom, D **

**After that, I spent the rest of my time writing this chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

Apparently, there were only ecto-American birds and they weren't pleased to see me. I hadn't seen them in such a long time and had no idea why they were even here. My flight sped up and floated in front of all three ancient birds. They immediately braked on their flying and froze at their action.

"What is it this time, fellow birds?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

They always follow Vlad, but why the hell are they here? It made no sense! I checked to make sure Vlad has absolutely no communication outside of his room.

One floated up and stammered nervously. I wasn't cruel, I was checking to make sure no funny business goes on in my town alone, and I can admit my first impression on fighting them has really scarred them for life.

"Ve ver' searching vor masters…he is vhat ve check vup on. Ver you going to let vus go, Fancy Vants?" One of them said.

I calmed down and knowing that I wasn't passed by. They were on a search for him and soon enough, they'd have to know.

"Ah, Plasmius. He's taken care of by me and I suggest you three leave me to him." I looked at them all.

The other nodded, "I vee vou accept vour obsessions. Very vell now. Vhen vill he ve release?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I do want to hold onto him, and see how things might turn out. However, if I see any of you try to find him and help escape…I will be burning your feathers to no ends, is that understood?"

They nodded and vanished out of sight. At least I have my territory on them as well, but Vlad would always dominate over them. My head shifted to the town's clock and acknowledged the time it was close to noon. My patrolling was over and headed back home quickly. The Fenton RV wasn't home, so this gave me a safe chance to transform in the kitchen, and Jazz was in the kitchen on her laptop.

"Hey Jazz, do you still have that chess game on you?" I had to ask.

She nodded, "Yes, why little brother?"

I smirked, "Oh, I want to see what a challenge he is."

Jazz shook her head and sighed to the fact I refused to forget this or let Vlad go. She wanted me to let him come on his own term, but Vlad never did. For six years, it really drove me up the walls. He left and never cared to think of me. I had to trigger his obsession during his stay here, but I don't think I ever want to change his living style.

"Fine, I'll go retrieve it." Jazz stood up and walked out of the kitchen as she left her books behind.

My eyes directed at the secret location. How it was just a hidden door in the disguise of the kitchen's wall. It was funny how I accidentally made an entrance that day…

_Groaning frustrated at the idea I couldn't put up with the last ghosts who were too powerful. Mom and dad were in the lab and I couldn't even have a place to take my frustration out. My friend, Sam, tried to get my to calm down and nothing was working-_

_"Danny, you need to try something new or at least play a video game. It's just a ghost and so what they're five levels ahead of you? You still beat them." She stated. _

_My head shook furiously, "You don't get it, Sam! It took me a half a week to finally stop those ghosts! Hell! It was worse than dealing with Nocturne and Undergrowth!" I snapped. _

_My hands lit up with so much anger built up inside me and Sam backed up, showing her over concern of my behavior, and I ended up blasting the wall. Instead of expecting the wall to turn into dust ashes…it triggered into a whole new place. My muscles loosened up and felt awed at the opening. Where did this stairs lead us to?_

_I was drawn closer to it and Sam urged me not to go. I would have known if any ghosts were living down there. My feet dragged me down and how emptied the place was. It was such a __huge__ space. No traps, no dusts, and so…opening. _

_Sam finally came up and joined in the observing the place. One thing came to mind…_

_"Looks like this place would be perfect to hold Vlad, Danny. Think about it." Sam smiled. _

_I jolted my head at her, "Actually, I was thinking of our personal headquarter, but that sounds so much better. Let's go with that." I grinned. _

That's how things came to be. I learned that my power gave me a place I needed so much. Of course, I managed to reverse the opening wall into it never happened or exist. Mom and dad hardly noticed the change. Sam was fast to tell the others that day and we all spent our time planning out carefully.

"Okay, here you go, Danny." Jazz walked in with a box of Chess.

I smiled, "Thanks, Jazz." I kissed her cheek, "You're the best!"

Jazz blushed and sometimes, it's nice to get her reaction this way. I took the box and headed over to the secret place. First, I had to do is make lunch and I already premade them a few hours ago. I had to cook up the fajita chicken and worked on creating its flavor. It took me four months to find the exact ingredients that Vlad really like. Thankfully, Mrs. Manson was glad enough to teach me how to cook – and I had to do it because she hated me and forbidden Sam to go anywhere. Apparently, I was missing taco seasoning flavor and it worked out pretty well. I was so happy to make it right this time. I even added rice in the meal and some healthy vegetables to make it even more interesting.

I carried both of the food and the chess box over to Vlad's room. I manipulated my power to form a third arm so I could get the security code. Once that was done, I removed my powers and entered into the room. I found the entire bedroom a complete mess.

He had his bed flipped side way, the dressers and lamp desk emptied out with all the materials left out and clothes as well. I noticed he finished his breakfast, but…

"What the hell happened here?" My eye twitched, "VLAD!"

I put so much effort here and he made a massive mess? Hell, there was no way in hell I'd let him get away with that! Suddenly, I heard clattering from another room. I took a deep breath and set the food and chess box down on his desk – thankfully, I had that drilled to ground. Why would Vlad do this? I never destroyed the place whenever he kidnapped me for three to four years.

There he was, He was on the floor and cornering himself to keep distance from me. His hair was a mess, his expression worn out, and he was definitely freaking out. The bathroom was a complete mess with everything in the way. At least the water wasn't running, but he really got me pissed off. I glared at him for his action.

"I put in so much work to your bedroom and everything." My head shook, "What are you thinking, Vlad? I'm not going to abuse you." I frowned.

Vlad shook his head, but I didn't move an inch from the door. He needed to relax and know this is his home and I had a long way to go.

"Where's the security, Daniel? Why isn't there a window? Why is everything so…neat?" He gulped.

I was never afraid of him, but why was he afraid of me? Did he over think too much? I sighed and figured this was going to be a long time to work on.

"The security is only for the door, Vlad. Well, let's face it. Our human strength can damage a window and I can't have you escaping. I need you, Vlad." I frowned, "I thought you might like it comfortable like you have at home." I placed my hands on my waists, "Why did you trash the place?"

Remain calm wasn't exactly on me now. Vlad eyed me carefully and trying to suspect a few things here and there, but there wasn't much to truly expect anything.

"There has to be a way out…I refused to be kidnap to your liking, Daniel." His deep blue eyes filled with much more fear than I realized.

Jazz warned me that his behavior would shift and she was right. I had to make him comfortable and trust me at least. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to worry about his injury due to our ghost healing ability. We stared at each other, leaving the messages in our eyes to express our situation, and my core was desperate to hold him. The other part of me held back to be careful.

"I made lunch and I thought you'd like to play chess." I rubbed my arm.

His shoulders ease down and he heard me out. It was so much different than I imagined, but he's here. He's okay. I gestured myself out of the bathroom and decided to fix up the mess. There was no way I was going to push Vlad or hurt him physically or emotionally.

I fixed up the dresser and organized his clothes back to normal. The thoughts traveled countless of ways to solve this solution. I chose not to fight or yell at him. He's too vulnerable right now. Thankfully, it was only four drawers and not more. I had to be careful how many clothes to bring, but I also managed to get his sizes. At the time, getting the room back to normal was the least of things to do for now.

Vlad hasn't dared to step out of the bathroom, but I should have expected this at least. He was still in his pajamas more or less, but he's my first priority. I cannot push him or it might lead to worse things.

I spent time fixing things up, checking any damage, and hoping he'd come out. The bathroom will need to be fixing soon too. Luckily, there are some ghost powers to be allowed since it doesn't help much of escaping. These walls here are like anti-ghost and anti-strength. If I punch the wall, no marks or cracks or any damage would be on it at all. My powers have really amazed me to no end. That's why my confident of Vlad chances of getting out of here is very impossible.

My eyes checked over to the food and sighed. He had to be starving.

"Vlad, you need to eat lunch." I told him, "You can't starve yourself." I stated.

I kept myself busy by getting his bed to where it's supposed to stand and fixed up his blankets and pillows. He has so many pillows, it made me feel so much to look forward to, and I had to be careful. While I set one pillow back onto his bed neatly, his footstep grew closer out of the bathroom. I pretended to not bother noticing him for a few minutes.

"Do you…still remember what I wrote back the first time?" He said quietly.

I chuckled as I set down the pillow by the sizes.

"Yeah, I definitely do." My head shook, "My feelings cannot change, Vlad. Yes, I did expect I might not get this in return right away. I thought…" I took a deep breathe, "…I thought, if you got to know me a little more than what I wrote. Maybe, you might like me." I picked up another pillow.

My fingers smoothly felt the softness pillow, how happy I truly was to touch it. I _knew_ this pillow. He rested his head on this one this morning and his beautiful hair on them. I set the last pillow down to where he sleeps on. I saw him at the corner of my eyes, he was at his desk, and his finger lingering on the food tray. His fingers traveled over to the chess box, almost touching it, and I had a feeling he may try working things out for me.

"If…I gave you a chance, will you release me after I know my result in return for you or not?" Vlad questioned me.

I mentally smiled, remember Jazz's listing out the possibilities, and it was definitely working out well for me.

"Vlad, I will release you step by step…but the thing is," I refrained myself from telling him truthfully.

What if he fears of my obsession? I felt shaky to be ruined or permanently damaged to my ghost life. I couldn't look at him.

"You're afraid to say it…whatever it is. I supposed I don't have a choice…" Vlad really gave in.

I calmed down to know he's willing to try and that's all it mattered to me. He's my world, he always is. I walked over to the bookshelf and placed the books back up. I managed to arrange the latest books he doesn't own and I knew his taste of reading. Actually, I know him like a book and I keep turning pages after pages on him.

The shuffling noises were new and I turned to him. He was holding the chess box and his sadness eyes showed me how much he gave up on escaping. I smiled slightly, yet, somewhat guilty. He has to know he's mine…I refused to share him with anyone. I purposely made sure no one would chase him and that letter ensured him he has one secret admirer without any suspicious rising up. Vlad can be bright about things and other times, he's blind to things.

"Thanks, Vlad…hopefully, something will work out for us." I said to him.

He nodded and we began to play chess. He bought the food to his bed and we set up the chess board and pieces. There was one thing Vlad doesn't realize.

I know how to play very well.

This game will be very interesting interaction and many emotions to expect for the both of us. I couldn't wait to play in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Next chapter will be quite...an interesting battle with our black and white knights. ) Next chapter, hopefully tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! The next chapter is up! I spent an hour on this, so celebrate my accomplishment! :D Of course, if you're an expert on chess...blame the game I played online. I had to be keep realistic. So, hopefully it is. **

* * *

His first pawn moved.

He was careful and assuming I may know how to play. He's smart, I'll give him that. So, I followed a similar example and moved my middle pawn two spaces up.

He moved his second pawn on the left side up one.

Next, I moved my knight to where I had my middle pawn originally.

He moved his black pawn one ahead. So, I moved my left side pawn up one. Suddenly, his black pawn went over to mine and I ended up sacrificing my pawn. I smirked inwardly to know he fell for it. Right now, it was simply a start.

I moved my left side pawn up once more. He moved his middle black pawn down one.

Next, I moved my right rook to left side one. He moved his left bishop in front of the big pawn. I moved my small pawn up two spaces. He moved his queen into the middle space in the protective shield.

I snorted and shook my head. He glanced up very little at me curiously.

"What?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing…just surprised the queen is already protected." My eyes rolled.

My left rook moved up two spaces.

His knight took my pawn spot. That's a sacrifice now.

So, I put my knight to the left side of the board and away from his black knight. He moved one pawn down two spaces.

I moved my rook to where his black knight and removed his knight out. However, his pawn removed my rook. Dammit, I should have seen that coming. He's good.

I moved my second rook next to my white knight.

Oh shit! He moved his queen in front of my pawn! Okay, Fenton, think carefully…

I leaned in and observed my every action.

"Stumped, my dear boy?" Vlad began to tease me.

He has no idea how much he turned me on for that. His teasing always wild me up somewhere. I smirked.

"Oh, I'll kick your ass somehow." I chuckled.

He hummed, "I supposed, but I have more experience than you do in playing these. Four or six years does not cover it."

I shrugged while scanning the field, "You'd never know. A player could have played it for his lifetime and may still win or not. Experience is nothing, Vlad."

I debated on moving my rook four spaces up and removed his pawn. Now, my rook stood in front of the black knight. I assume he may knock that out.

Instead, he didn't. He moved his black pawn next to my white pawn on the right side.

I moved my rook and knocked his knight out. So far, it came along way. Of course, I forgot about his rook and took mine out. Dammit…I knew I was losing!

So, I moved my knight to defend the king.

He moved his pawn to destroy my pawn, which meant-

"Checkmate." He caught my king…

Damn, he's very competitive player in the field.

We shook hands and accepted the outcome.

"You had an interesting strategies, but I suggest be careful when sacrificing them. They can be a powerful weapon in the field. For example, I used to have you as a pawn since you were fourteen. All I needed is to be careful where I push you and get you to the direction where I want to win the game." He stated.

When he talked about me, it brought me back alive again. I loved it. So, my head nodded to continue along to what he says. I couldn't let him suspect it too soon. His emotions shielded out so easily.

"Wish to play again, Vlad?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I supposed since I have nothing else better to do."

I shrugged, "You have new books here to read. Jazz and I had to keep ahead of anything you enjoy to read."

He avoided eye contact when I mentioned it, but I guess he felt guilty for trying to ruin things.

"Thank you…I believe." He began to organize his black chess pieces together.

I followed the same and we began a fresh game. He has been eating while waiting for his turn. It was nice to see he didn't hate it or complain. It meant he likes my cooking so far.

I begin.

I moved my left side pawn up one space. He moved in his third black pawn on the right down two spaces. I moved my right side pawn up one space.

He moved that same pawn down once.

Now, that threw me off a slight bit. What was going on here? Was this is new strategy?

So, I decided to move the right side pawn up once. He moved the second black pawn on the left down once.

The white pawn on the left moved up once. Vlad did have a point on pushing which pawn and not sacrificing them at all would be wise to do. I learned that a lot. Right now, I had to be careful where do I direct them to.

He was so calm. Nothing has been spoken since we started playing. He moved one of his pawn away from his queen.

Why was he leaving his queen unguarded? Then again, to move it out would be taken out by…

I formed a plan and thought out ahead of time. I just might win. Just might.

I moved my right rook up two, right behind my white pawn. His black knight's guard pawn moved down two spaces. My white pawn took out his black pawn. The king is not protected by his front pawn. He moved it down once.

My eyes scanned for proper action before the next mistake would be judged carefully.

I decided to move my left rook up two spaces. I doubt he'd be able to kill off any of my loyal pieces.

Damn! His black bishop knocked out my left rook! I should have seen that coming. Now, my right rook took his bishop out. His queen took out my right side pawn.

I moved my middle pawn up two spaces and his pawn moved down once to the right. I moved my bishop left diagonally up to three spaces. His queen jumped over my pawn, which removed my pawn, and faced my knight. I moved my knight in front of the king.

His queen moved back three spaces. I moved my second knight behind my bishop. His black pawn moved in front of my white pawn.

If I move that…I would remove his pawn, however…the queen is the question. Of course, I couldn't get out. I knew I lost already. I sighed and decided to move my king down one to the right. He moved his pawn in front of the place where the king was originally. My eyes lit up and realized I could take that out! Yes!

So, I took that black pawn out with my king. He stepped back his queen once.

So far, it was much longer than the last game. He stirred out much time and patience. I chuckled.

"You seem to be having fun." He stated.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, you're fun to compete with, Vlad. Everyone else play too easy…accept mom and Jazz." I shrugged.

He nodded, but at least we're bonding.

Next, I moved my king back to its original location. He moved his black night to the right down diagonal twice. Why was he moving tha-

Oh, he's protecting the bishop and the pawn? I shrugged mentally and kept that watched out just in case.

I moved my bishop next to my knight.

He moved his black pawn away from his rook down twice. What was he playing at?

I decided to move my bishop next to his knight, but also take out his pawn. His second pawn took out my bishop. I knew I would end up losing it anyway, but it was difficult more than I thought.

I moved my bishop to remove that pawn guarding the king. I assumed he might remove it with his king or queen. I will have to wait and see on that.

To my exact thoughts, his queen took my bishop out. My queen took out one of his pawn. Something tells me his queen will take that out. Might as well save my pawns somehow.

Of course, his rook took out my queen. I moved my king up one space. He moved his bishop diagonally down to the left once. I moved my knight next to the king's spot on the left side. He moved his knight down two spaces and moved to the right once in front of his rook.

That threw me off now. What was going on here? What tricks could he possibly be up to now?

I moved my pawn up once.

He moved his corner rook next to his king. I moved my king forward. He placed his knight behind the pawn I had my king in front of. Now, it's a pawn move again…

I moved my pawn up once.

It felt like I was surely losing more than ever. There's no way I could win. I mentally gulped. Vlad was a greater challenge than anyone could have done now.

His queen moved up once. I knew the queen can take any of them out, so it was best not to compete with that. This took precautious movements as much as I know. I moved my king back once.

Vlad moved his rook one to side away from the king. Why keep the king unprotected? It didn't make sense, then again…anything could happen.

I moved my knight in front of his black pawn. He moved his king to the right once. He was making room for some reason. Did he believes I'm winning? His expression remained hidden.

I moved my white pawn up once. He moved his black pawn down twice to be in front of my pawn. Oh, shit…

If I moved my pawn to remove his, he'll eventually have his rook knock out mine! Damn, he's clever.

The thing is…would it be worth the sacrifice? This would leave me four pawns left. I decided against it and moved my knight next to his knight. He moved his queen down once. It meant I can move my knight behind the queen! Yes!

So, I moved forth my next moves.

Dammit, I forgot about his king! His king took my knight out! Now, I can see the queen was a manipulative move. It made sense. The queen protects him.

I moved my king back to its original spot.

He moved his black bishop to the corner. Now, that threw me off. Of course, he could be distracting me on that move. I moved my bishop behind my pawn and next to the pawn.

His queen moved next to the king on the left side. There's something going on that's for sure.

Chuckling slipped out of him and I glanced up at him.

"What?" I asked.

He tried to calm down, "I hadn't had a serious competition with chess. You have proven yourself a worthy component, Daniel."

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear, but I think you're kicking my ass here."

He shrugged. Did that means I am missing the clues to win? What was going on here? He had to be manipulating me that's for sure.

My bishop removed his black pawn. Of course, his black pawn took out my bishop. That gave Vlad a check. Dammit, he tricked me!

No, he's distracting me too me. I needed to remain focus on how to win this again him. I moved my pawn up and he took that one out. Was I predictable? I needed to throw him off.

I moved my king down once, he moved his pawn, and I moved my king over to the left once. The black bishop ends up in front of my white pawn. There was no way I'd let him get me that way! So, I moved my king to the left once and I waited to see what happens. I had a feeling he'd win again.

Of course, his pawn moved down. Could I move his out? Wouldn't that means the king gets taken out or what? I can't really move much of my pawns since there's nowhere to go now. So, my king moved up once and moved to the left once. Hopefully, that won't make me lose.

Of course, his pawn turned into a bishop when he moved. Dammit, I need to somehow wins. He has more pieces than I do!

I moved my white pawn up once. He suddenly moved his queen in front of the bishop.

"Checkmate." He smirked.

I glared at him and couldn't believe it! He knew how to win!

"You're good, Vlad. I never really thought I'd lose to you…twice!" I let my back land onto the bed out of frustration.

He chuckled at his own amusement. He won twice and I failed. I ought to go back to college to take the class again.

"You had plenty of openings, Daniel. You simply keep things too easy or basic. You did have me off from time to time, but that was an impressive movement." He told me.

I laughed along and he was right. I checked my watch and noticed we spent three hours without a rush and time flew by. My arms stretched out and I hopped off the bed.

I walked off my legs up a bit and Vlad helped himself to wake up his legs.

"Daniel…I-I…could you…" He was struggling to say something.

My eyebrow went up, "What is it, Vlad? Besides letting you go."

He chuckled as huffed it out. His fingers were tracing the plate he ate today and then, I realized.

"What do you want me to make for dinner?" I asked.

He sighed to relieve I wouldn't be mad making him something, "I like what you made for lunch. Do you mind making another one of this?"

I smiled and came up to him, "Sure," I patted his shoulder, "Anything you want to eat, I'll make them." I picked up his plate.

"Thank you…I honestly had no idea you're excellent chef here."

I gushed up at his compliment and nodded. I wanted to say something, but I was rather loss for words. I quickly went over to the door and pressed in the codes to leave the room. Vlad remained by his bed, not bothering to try to escape, and once I closed it.

I breathed in and remembered how precious moments were. He was giving me a chance today, but I wasn't too sure how long his obsession would go on for. For now, dinner would be a start to make since this took me a while. I knew mom and dad had to be back home and I checked my phone. They left a few text messages, a couple of missed calls, and paging. I knew I had to come up an excuse. So, I text Jazz to give me a good excuse to think of for today.

One thing for sure, it was the best day ever so far. It wasn't over, but Vlad and I had a good time playing chess twice. I looked forward to play some more.

He really knew how to have fun, but at the moment, he's too sensitive during his stay. I needed to come up a way to ensure him that I wouldn't hurt him and show him my obsession of him. Why I value him so much more than I could ever say? I wanted to touch him, hold him, kiss him, and play with him.

Part of my human side refused to push it and my ghost side doesn't care as long I get what I want. The longer I keep holding off, the harder it will be to control my obsession. It's getting a little too much, but as long I see Vlad three times a day. It would settle it down for now.

I hope Vlad doesn't get mad or upset over little things. For now, making dinner is the number one priority.

* * *

**Next chapter, maybe today if I finish up a couple of homework that is. If not, maybe tomorrow. I only have one class, so be lucky! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! I'm finally getting this chapter out now! Sorry for the hold up! I had to deal with some...college stuff. That, ended up on a trip to the mall with my dormmates! :D It was fun shopping today. **

**Okay, I'm shutting up and let you all enjoy this~**

* * *

I spent time cooking dinner, the fajita chickens Vlad has requested a couple hours ago. I didn't need to know what went on in his room. That's his part of the privacy and I provide company and food. He doesn't need to do much here, but it was good so far.

It was a start. I can't let him fall out of this plan here. I hummed after placing the food plate on the tray. I couldn't wait to see Vlad agai-

My ghost whipped out and I sighed. I set the food down and hurried out of the secret place. Once I got to the door, I checked my views in the kitchen and noticed my parents were in the living room. Which means, I was free to sneak out of here. The coding was set down and the door slid open to my will. I transformed and flew around for whatever ghost I had to deal with this time. I would have recognized Vlad's ghost, so it hadn't been him. It was someone else.

I floated outside of the house and seek out for anyone particularly.

"Baby pop! I'm not invisible!" I heard the voice from the distance.

My eyes blinked and glanced down. Honestly, yesterday has been strange and I floated down. She was alone, but I didn't exactly expect her today. I crossed my arms and landed on the roof to join her.

"What is it, Ember? I was going to start bringing hot meals to Vlad." I told her.

She chuckled, "Well, five minutes isn't going to kill him. Listen, baby pop, rumors are spreading like fire again and it drives me crazy hearin' about them."

I groaned, "What rumors is it this time? The only ghosts I dealt were Ecto-Americans!" My head shook, my life never cuts me a break.

She shrugged, "They might be missing their master. But, now, they saying that one of you are pregnant already. Is that true, dipstick?" She moved her guitar to behind her.

I snorted, "Nothing really happened yet. I just got Vlad and trying to make him comfortable."

She frowned and I hate it whenever she does that on me. It means something about my obsession this time. I honestly hate being half ghost sometimes, and other times, a purpose why I am supposed to be like this today.

"Now you listen here, Danny Phantom. Half ghost or not, you are a ghost with obsession plus. No exceptions. You need to listen to your obsession before it could damage your powers and influences. Now, I want to hear we're expecting a hybrid breed by tomorrow!" Ember demanded.

Damn, she makes nothing easy for me, does she? I honestly begin to wonder, how she came have her reasons.

"Don't rush me, Ember. I finally got Vlad to be comfortable to his new place. I know I held it off two years, but at least I did something to convince him otherwise. He's in a safe place and I'll be going at a normal pace. I don't want him crying rape and being so terrified of me." My head shook.

Ember rolled her eyes, "Babypops, I raped Skulker and look how he turned out? He never changed. Like I said, no exceptions!" She glared and pouted.

What's worse is when she glares as she pouts. Damn, she doesn't warn me ahead of time or anything I do as a ghost.

"A week, please?"

Her eyes narrowed at me, "Two days. That's all I'm giving you. I'm sure you don't want your powers out of control when you fight us to go back to the ghost zone." Her arms crossed.

Well, I can tell she finalized it. There was no point of pushing it. If I were dealing with Sam, that's a whole another story. Luckily, none of my friends really gets into the whole obsession thing.

"Fine!" I gave in.

She smirked, "Good. I'll check in tomorrow night or early morning after that."

My eyes rolled. Unfortunately, she chimed in to be more than aunt like to me, but I had no idea why. Maybe I reminded her of someone, but right now, I needed to get dinner to Vlad. Ember floated down and returned to her ghost zone home. I, on the other hand, had to deal with my parents. They were walking to the kitchen and that won't give me enough time.

Great. I need a way to deal with my parents with interferences. I flew over to Jazz's room and she noticed me obviously.

"I need to get back to the headquarter, but mom and dad are in the kitchen." I frowned.

She nodded, "Got it, little brother. Good thing I came prepared," She grinned.

I chuckled and I gave her a thumb up. She walked up to her door and yelled out for their attention. I waited for their movement.

"Mom! Dad! There's something I need to show you! Please! Hurry!" Jazz shook her head.

"We'll be right up, sweetie!" Mom called back.

I floated down as soon as they were close to the stairs. I phased through the floor, headed over to the kitchen, and placed the secret coding down on the door. I altered to Fenton and went down the stairs to take care of dinner. Luckily, the food is steaming hot right now. I was glad it wasn't cold at all and took the food tray. I entered into the room and saw him sleeping with a book on his chest. He was deep reading into his book. How tired he seems.

The door closed quietly and I set the tray down on his desk. I walked up to him and couldn't believe how beautiful he was in his sleep.

My ghost side took over and lost control now. My hand felt his smooth skin, trying to be careful not waking him up, and adored him every second of it. I leaned in and kissed his precious lips. I wanted everything of Vlad. Every bits of him and the thoughts of holding him in my arms right now would please me.

My hands cupped his face and his lips were like a precious sparkling water. The kiss created such an amazing feeling through him. He has no idea his life I value so much and Vlad does not know I am doing this…

No…

My human side took control and immediately removed myself. I almost fell backward and tripped on my feet a few times. I gasped and checked to see if he was awake or not. Vlad remained in his dormancy. Did he really not notice my kissing him?

There was no way I wanted him to be confused. I rushed over to his desk and left a note saying I had to go on a patrol for the starting night. That and his dinner are made. I rushed out of the bedroom before daring to make a rush on my perfect chance with him.

Once I got out of the room, I leaned against the room and breathed. My back slid down and hugged my knees.

"What the hell?" I gulped, "I'm getting dangerous now…" I buried my head between my knees.

That kiss could have made Vlad petrified of my action and I was damn luck that he hasn't figured it out yet. My hand lured out my phone and pressed the number my thumb always knew where.

The phone rang in my ear. The ringing vibrated through my ear bones to inform me that it was going through clear. The ringing carried on and my core brightens up with so much worried. I sometime wished to have a heartbeat to know how I feel.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Her voice came through clearly.

"Ja-jazz….My obsession ruled me over. I-I-I don't know if he knows I-I-I kissed him." I tried to breathe.

"Danny, what caused you to…stop your obsession?"

I lifted my head up and blinked.

"When I remembered he isn't awake and that him waking up might frighten him." I felt pale, "He could have woke up and see me obsessed of him, Jazz." I whimpered.

"Has he startled in his sleep? If not, he may be unconsciously aware and worn out from his panic attack."

I nodded, believing her words from a start, and knowing what had truly happened.

"He didn't move at all in his sleep and he did trash the room earlier. But…I'm afraid my obsession will scare him, Jazz. I lost control." I gulped down those fears.

She sighed, "Danny. We have talked about this and you know Ember will have your head for this."

I groaned, "He left my life six years ago and I decided to bring him back to my life by kidnapping him against his will! His obsession hasn't kicked in yet! H-h-how can that work out well for me?"

A brief of silence.

"Vlad may not see or interacted with his obsession with you. He probably realized that his faded crush disappeared, but he still wants you, Danny. He never stopped giving you up, he chose to give up, and move on with his life. Maybe he gave you up because you cannot be his son, if you are a grown adult." She cleared that up.

Breathing was like sucking in smoke into my lungs and hardly having a smooth transition for my wheezing. What my sister said led me to think more about it.

"You're right. He changed completely ever since I turned eighteen. I grew suspicious of his behavior and wondered why he never pestered me or fought against me." I thought of it deeply, "I seriously thought he was up to something…then, I find out he was living his life without me. _Without _me." My heart stabbed in such betrayal.

My Phantom team knew what I went through and I fought the obstacles to be sure Vlad's behavior. Jazz always drawn several conclusions and created a theory of her own. Most of the time, I do agree because they're well, true.

"I know, Danny. You should start allowing your compulsion take over and let things flow for a change. You know Vlad cannot bolt out of the room with everything is set up. Have you at least attempt any connection between your bond to him?"

I groaned, "No…all he knows is that I meant every word in that letter and how I feel about him. He knows I have…a compulsive situation like any ghost, but he doesn't know what it is." I slapped my face.

She hummed, "You should let it flow on its own, Danny. Ghosts are unique when they reveal anything to their partner and their partner's reaction. Stop worrying and let Vlad react. Despite the fact that both of you are humans, your human side needs to be put aside until the obsession process is complete and functional."

I sighed, "Fine! I'll be a ghost obsessed of Vlad in a few minut-" A wisp of cold air escaped my mouth, "-or after I deal with a ghost." I muttered how wonderful to be a ghost fighter.

"I wish you luck, little brother." Jazz stated.

I hung up and hurried out of the secret headquarter. Once I was in the kitchen of clear air, I altered to Phantom and lurked around for a ghost. Whoever it is right now is wasting my time and I wasn't going to plan on fighting a ghost during an unwanted time. It's best to deal with this situation out of the way now before they could put some serious damage around my turf.

The sky was clear, the horizontal sun was beginning to fade away, and the quietness grew onto me. I counted backward from five…

Four…

Three…

T-

Ugh, that hurts! I felt a blast at my chest and my body slammed onto the brick building. Luckily, the building slightly cracked to my landing and the pain shriveled up to nothing. I growled at the ghost's attack.

"Come on out, ghost! I know you're here!" My eyes narrowed observing my surrounding.

What ghost could be fighting me today? Out of all time, they had to pick today. Ember didn't fight, so she didn't count for interrupting earlier.

Skulker and Technus would have easily announced their presences. That eliminated the possibility of whom. Desiree would have been granting wish and chaos by now, knowing that every fifty seconds a human makes a wish. Box Ghost would have claimed his presence and attack with his 'box' power. Lunch Lady would have taken every single food away from humans and make a huge scare on the town. Walker rarely leaves his ghost zone unless he's out for a revenge for my _escaped_, which I doubt. Johnny and Kitty would have damaged the town with Shadow's bad luck shrieking out.

Most ghosts I occasionally fight would appear by now, but this time…it's a ghost I haven't seen in a while. A ghost, who is careful dealing with me and tries to strike their revenge on me for whatever reason I did to them, which is no doubt.

My sensitive hearing picked up the ghost's breathing – which is ghost breathing breathes every thirty to ninety seconds. The ghost is nearby, but the breathing wasn't familiar yet.

My eyes rolled, couldn't believe the ghost isn't appearing to my sight yet, and I was full on guard.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" My teeth gritted.

This ghost was getting my last damn nerves right now and I couldn't wait to kick this one's ass!

* * *

**Next chapter, hopefully tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! I had to figure out how to make things flow well for this chapter. Anyway, I have been studying and dealing with the events going on that I am now involved. So far, 200 pages to study is a lot and that's not just it. Even notes - like, several pages there. Thankfully, there's only going to be 35 questions. I ought to get involve study group for this class, lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy and happy Columbus day!**

* * *

This ghost was too good to hide right now, but this one wasn't out of my range. It had to be a ghost striking their revenge to whatever I did last time. There are numerous of ghosts, but who could it be this time?

There's no way it's a recent one. So, that cuts off five hundred ghosts. That narrowed it down to six hundred thousand left to go.

I hissed, getting completely annoyed when I couldn't see the ghost, and my core already done its work.

"You know, I've got plans tonight and surely, it's not kicking your ass. You blasted at me, I assume you want a fight!" My hands curled into a fist.

The ghost's breathing remained the same. Now, my next chances would be a bit brutal action, but the ghost isn't responding.

My hands formed a different energy in dark violet or plum like color. It whipped out in twenty feet range from me. My way of explain to Vlad what level I hold now wasn't something I fool around with and my powers constantly develop new ability. Well, this was something I learned last year and once I whipped this one out, it caused an electric magnetic wave field. Once it hits a ghost, this coats the invisible ghost for me to spot, and it's useful. Vlad has no idea how powerful I truly am.

An invisible ghost appeared in my power and I was able to get up closer. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"You can't hide from me forever, you know?" I snarled.

The ghost finally visible to my sight and my power wore off. It wasn't something to expect, but it was better than waiting around. The ghost was wearing odd clothes – then again, what ghost ever wear normal clothes? It was like a mix of toga and Shakespearian style or eighteen hundred clothes like.

My body quickly floated back with greater fear. No…

No!

The ghost chuckled at my reaction for his amusement.

"YOU! Y-y-you weren't supposed to get out of Walker's prison!" I fought him three years ago…I never liked the nerve of this guy.

He smirked, "My, my. Did you truly think you could get away, my dear? You know my obsession and I must get you."

His dark red eyes glowered at me with so much anger and I know I had to put up with him for a week and a half. This means, I had to be careful around him due to his own compulsive action. He's obsessed of controlling anyone with Silver hair like mine. Apparently, ghost with silver hair is a rare one to come by and this ghost can kill. He's back to obtain me and I refused. I glared at the enemy and attempting an idea of getting him back to Walker. There's no doubt Walker is freaking out for his prisoner has escaped.

"You can't have me, Jarlan!" One thing this ghost doesn't know is my new powers, "And I will be taking your ass back to Walker!"

My power formed to red as tomato, building up a mishap form, and it swirled around Jarlan. He observed the power at work and not knowing what I truly capable of doing. The energy tied down Jarlan against the building and preventing his intangibility's performance. He struggled his way out and groaned as much as he wanted. His bloody eyes empowered against it, yet, my strength was impossible to defeat.

"Do not think I will not punish you, my dear." Jarlan warned.

I kept quiet, he kept fighting against my power, and he was too weak to defeat me. His level had to be around thirty, but I was far much stronger than him. I pulled out my Fenton Thermos and glared at him.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not yours to begin with and I never will!" I triggered on the device and trapped him into it.

He screamed like most ghosts to fight for their freedom. I quickly snapped the cap back on and breathed at peace.

"And your obsession needs to be towards to someone who has an obsession of you, Jarlan. If you hadn't noticed, I'm already obsessed with someone else." My eyes rolled.

Of course, he can't hear me inside this thermos and flew back home quickly. I noticed the Fenton RV wasn't home and I had a feeling I was safe to head into the kitchen.

I hid the Fenton Thermos for now, figuring I could deal with Jarlan to Walker's jail tomorrow, and Vlad has to be my top priority right now. So, I morphed back to human and dealt with two doors to get through.

My thoughts carried out everything happened before and the conversation replayed. Here I stood in front of the door with nervousness ahead of me. My fingers pressed the number coding and prepared the door to slide open at my command.

Vlad was at his bed, having his dinner, and suddenly, his dark blue eyes met mine. I waved kindly for him and he swallowed his food.

"Is everything alright, Daniel?" His tone filled with worried.

I sighed and leaned against the door to know that I have to tell him sooner or later.

"Vlad…what do you think all ghosts share in common?" I gulped.

He stared right at me, froze at the unexpected question, and how emotional I was becoming about this subject. My Phantom side desperately fought as much as I fought back to remain in control. What he may know or not might affect how I react? I couldn't let my powers being affective, if I waited too long.

"Daniel, what is this about? All ghosts share the basic powers. I do not understand where you are going with this." Vlad stated.

I held my breath and knowing he wasn't aware of that. I stayed here and thought about things deeply before my ghost half controls everything.

"…no. The thing that all ghost have one thing in common and it's…" I had to let go, "…obsession. All ghosts have at least one obsession. I was recently dealing with Jarlan and he's deeply wants to have me because of my silver hair because it's rare." My head shook, "He wants to claim me, but I already have an obsession. It doesn't connect to Jarlan's at all." My eyes scanned everywhere on Vlad's face.

Every second of knowing his reaction and how he felt about things. I eagerly wanted to know his thoughts, but I cannot read his mind. I don't think I have that ability anyway.

"What is your obsession?" He asked straight forward on the subject.

At least he was hearing me out before the worse of things, but when it came to have something like this is likely a sensitive subject for me. Sure, I can admit and all, yet, it comes with a consequences of finding a mate that click to my obsession.

I took deep breath, "I can't have you out of my life obsession. After you…left my graduation party, I assumed something was up." My head shook, "I nearly thought you could be driving me up the wall, do anything to keep me distracted or busy with fighting you, and I even assumed with Skulker after me because you requested him. Instead, he told me this was for his own joy." I hugged myself, "Every day, I _waited_ for you to show up. I even begged my parents to invite you to the college graduation party and I literally thought you'd snatch me during the party to have me all to yourself. I was so disappointed that you never showed up. Not a day gone by that I haven't stopped thinking about you. I couldn't believe it at all myself and I went to check on you. Spy on you and hoping to see you might have been planning something much bigger." My head shook, "Instead, I saw you going to work, dealing paperwork, and hardly spending time with ghosts. When I went home, I thought you gave up and I refused to believe it otherwise. That's when I began to write a letter and learned my obsession. You."

I finally stopped and waited for his reaction. Vlad listened to every word I spoke and how much I felt. Nothing was left out or avoided to speak off.

"Daniel, why are you so sure of your obsession of…me? It may be a simple crush and I left a huge impact on your life-"

My head shook, "Your human obsession doesn't bold well with your ghost obsession. You stop wanting my mom because you had a crush on her. An old crush. A ghost obsession doesn't just **disappeared**! It follows you endlessly! It affects your powers and behavior! Humans' obsession have the will to stop or change it, ghosts' obsession cannot change it or stop it!" My lips quivered, "You were too focused on obtaining anything that reminds you of human. After you let my go, you focused on me…but why did you avoid listening to your ghost half? We're no exception from the rest of the ghosts. We're still a part of their world and I need you, Vlad. I _need_ you."

"-And it will fade away! Honestly, Daniel, we are humans as much as we are ghosts, but we're human first-"

"When was the last time you stop thinking about me?" I snapped.

Vlad stopped and heard me out. I knew I caught him now, he knows I'm right this time, and I couldn't stand losing him.

"You were always on my mind, Daniel. Where are you going with this?"

"Ha!" I smiled, "Did you ever feel comfortable thinking of me, Vlad? Did it feel so strange? Did your powers act oddly at all during those six years?"

His face turned paler in a matter of seconds and I was hitting on the right path for him. My arms eased up and lowered down. Now, my ghost half took command and walked up to him. My hands soothed his' and feeling his precious and smooth skin. I felt happier more than anything in the universe did. One of my hands slid up on his arm to his neck and landed on his face. I cupped his face and his eyes never moved off mine. He didn't dare to move an inch and I leaned in to give him my kiss.

My body moved with him and the sensation's signature of unique sparked off endlessly.

His hands gripped onto mine and tried to pull away. His head shook at me and I tried to comfort him that I wasn't rushing him.

"It's okay, Vlad. Be obsess of me, feel the needs of me, and you can have me every second of the day." I caressed his face.

Vlad hasn't spoken a word since he last asked. I remembered how frightened I was when I learned about my part of the obsession.

My lips touched his' again and showing him the gentleness side of me. His body moved with mine, but he hasn't kissed me back. I waited and let him feel it all. I once broke a part and kept my forehead leaning against his'.

"I need you, Vlad. I need you." I whispered.

I kissed his forehead. How nice it was. So far, he hadn't pushed me away and I was rather glad it was a smooth process going on here.

"No." He whispered.

I met his blue eyes, "Does it hurts to be a part from me for six years, Vlad? Do you still feel hurt?"

Vlad held those fears, but I knew what he went through for six years because I suffered for four years without him. It was like someone constantly powering me down and wiping every single of my energy away. Or, the way humans would have stated is being shot a million times and keep on fighting to live.

"It did, but nothing at all right now." He whispered me his answers.

My fingers soothed his lovely face and intertwined with his soft silver hair.

"I can take it away from you forever, Vlad. You have to set yourself free and let me come into your open arms."

His hands clung onto my arms, "What if I'm not the ones, Daniel? What if I'm not your obsession for your ghost?"

My head shook, "There's no what if's, Vlad. You can tell the difference between the two obsessions."

If it took me ten years to make it happen to be with him, then I know the differences. Right now, being human wasn't necessary to put Vlad in a good mood and feelings.

"You know how to make the pain disappear for good, Daniel?" He tried to read me.

I smiled, "Of course."

"How-"

I kissed him to shut him up and finally went along to his feelings. I laid him down on the bed and feeling him to make us both alive than we could breathe. His hands never removed off my arms, but I didn't mind that much. He needed to find a way to keep comfort for himself.

My lips placed onto his bare neck, I removed my clothes, and his fingernails pinched deeply into my skin. I wasn't rushing him and letting him feel me. I loved everything about him and refused to hold back. He deserves something good, but I didn't stop. Vlad calmed down and gasped at the perfect reaction. His arms curled around my neck and he felt so warm. I breathed his precious scent of his usual cologne with a hint of wine like smell. There was no way I'd forget every bits and pieces of him so easily.

Everything felt different. It's much stronger and powerful than I have imagined. My fingers gripped his clothes and removed his black sweater intangibly. His arms tightened up and I chuckled.

"Relax and I'm only making you feel good," I whispered behind his ear.

My fingers danced on his cheeks, knowing every aspect of him, and his eyes closed up fast. I felt him with my lips slowly and he whimpered. I traveled anywhere on his neck to his waists. His whimpers transformed into a light moaning and my ears loved the sound. He was beginning to be perfect to what I wanted out of him.

I took my sweet time and let him know I wasn't rushing him. His body moved for me and how ready he truly was. I removed the last bits of his clothes and feeling him up on his thighs. His cheeks were deep red and definitely turned on the most.

Slowly, turning his body onto his stomach and my fingers prepared him. He groaned in big amount of satisfaction. His beautiful body was fascinating to observe and he has no idea how much I loved him.

My lips leaned on his ass's cheeks and he buried his face onto his pillow. He was definitely embarrassed, but he will get used to it soon enough.

"God, Vlad, you're beautiful." I admired him.

He peered to notice my action. I was ready and put my member into his ass. His fingers clenched onto the bed sheets and went into him slowly. His screaming was musical and I kept thrusting into him. My member grew bigger than ever and I held onto his navel. He screamed for me and felt myself ready to burst into him.

"D-d-Daniel! G-ge-get it over with!" He demanded.

I smirked, "Say my name," I teased him.

He didn't say it, so I decided to really show him he wants this as well, and slowly pulling out of his precious ass. He began to realize and shook his head.

"N-no-no! Keep going! Please!"

I hummed, "All you have to do is say my name, even scream it."

"Daniel," He breathed heavily, "Daniel, Daniel. Daniel." He repeatedly went on with my name.

I fucked him so much as he kept calling my name. It was an amazing to see he screams for me only. My cock squired into his ass endlessly and knowing the love we both feel. I jerked myself into him. He was running out of breathe, but I paused.

"D-don't stop, Daniel." He begged.

I leaned down and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and I returned to thrusting him while kissing him. Fruitloop bit my lip and it was daring and thrilling from him.

…

I removed myself from Vlad and he shivered. I lay down next to him and hugged him. I kissed him once more and here, we both breathing breathlessly. It was more than words could truly say for me. His head dropped onto my shoulder and his eyes shut quickly. He was so worn out, I covered us under the blanket, and he naturally snuggled up with me in his arms.

He never once screamed for rape or says no. Perhaps Ember was right and I do really owe her this time. Right now, sleeping would be the best idea to do since we spent an hour in bed. He was unique to the way he responded, but now, telling him the next part of the obsession stages might change things.

His silver hair was a mess, but he was my mess. I didn't care and I moved it away from his face for me to see. He didn't startle in his sleep and he was mine to begin with.

* * *

**Alright, now you have your questions answered! ;P Did you enjoy what you read? Please review! Thank you and have a good day! Next chapter, possibly later tonight or tomorrow - only got math tomorrow instead of my regular Tuesday classes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I only had to deal with one class today and the same class to deal with tomorrow. So, I figured I'd write this chapter up before I studying again - I've been studying since Friday, so yeah, no worries. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I hadn't exactly figured out how to tell Vlad what will happen after last night. He seems to accept the idea of me loving him. Now, I'm making him a fine omelet with the side of tea. Of course, he didn't request what to have. I just knew what he needs to eat. At the moment, he feels better when he isn't in any pain.

Of course, in the back of my subconscious brain is bugging me. My head shook and really don't want to do it. I gathered the food onto the tray and headed into the bedroom. Vlad was in his fresh clothes and I realized I had to wash his bed since it's quite full of blood and cum as of my faults. I set the tray down on his desk and I headed over to the bed to deal with wrapping up the blankets off the bed.

"Just replace them, Daniel." Vlad suggested.

I hummed, "I can wash them, Vlad." I finally got it all off, "Besides, I have to go on a patrol." I shrugged.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

I turned to him with a frowned, "Is everything okay, Vlad?"

Vlad shrugged and sat down at his desk. He picked up his fork and helped himself for breakfast. I sighed and came up to him. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he blushed sooner than I expected.

"I'll be back for lunch." I smiled.

Vlad nodded. He didn't even say much, but something had to be bothering him. Was my temporarily leaving him affects him this much?

He would have to tell me otherwise, but I ended up leaving the room and felt being stuck in the spot I stood. My head turned and saw he refused to let me leave.

"Thank you for freeing me from the pain I have suffered for, Daniel. Please, don't leave me alone too long…I'm afraid it'll return soon." His eyes drifted away.

I pitied him and dropped the blanket. My arms curled around his shoulders and I showed him how much he means to me. I kissed his forehead and he stared right up at me.

"Vlad, it's not going to return that easily unless I'm gone for more than three days." I explained, "Besides, you'll be fine. I promise." I ensured him.

I never seen Vlad so clingy before, but I can't say it's not the first time to learn something new about him. He's always full of surprises for me, but I love him anyway.

"I suppose." He gave in.

I nodded and had to get those blankets back into my arms. I pressed the codes down quickly and headed out. I knew how he felt, but I started out right out early for those pains. Why didn't he ever visit me to see if I have been through the same thing? I sighed and headed into the laundry room that is next to the kitchen in this secret headquarter place. Once I got the stuff into the washer and set to wash. I headed out of the headquarter and decided to visit someone particularly.

The ghost zone was full of ghosts today, so my best decision is to remain invisible and quiet, and headed straight to a particular territory. Which took a while to get there, but it doesn't take forever at least unlike some specific territory like Clockwork.

I landed in front of the door and knocked on it. No one was around right now, so it was safe to trigger visibility for now. The door opened and met contact with the homeowner of this territory. It's so strange, but we actually put aside our differences.

"Ember-pumpkin, whelp is here." Skulker announced.

My eyes rolled, but I rather glad he isn't hunting me or capturing me. Ember came into the room with confusion. She had her arms crossed and waited for me to say something. I rubbed my arm and smiled.

"Vlad is pregnant." I stated.

Ember gasped, "Oh, my! Congratulations! An official announcement and a real hybrid will be born in two hundred and ninety days!"

I blinked, "Two hundred and ninety days?"

Ember nodded, "Yes, it is the exact amount of days for a ghost to have a full term of pregnancy."

Skulker shook his head, "And it is annoying from time to time when they are pregnant. Be warn, you need to be protective of Vlad now since he carries a spawn of yours."

I stepped back and realized I didn't do my study well enough on this effect of pregnancy. I sighed.

"Why do I have to be protective of Vlad? He's going to be remained in the headquarter for a year and a half…depend how things go that is."

Ember shook her head, "You may think a ghost shield keeps a ghost out, but you should know ghosts can teleport if they can. You should know all twenty level ghosts have that ability."

My head shook, "No, no ghosts should be able to break in the Technoligentical Shield."

They shuttered and tried to repeat the world, but I wouldn't blame them. This was something Tucker worked on and many efforts have put in for a year and a half.

"Dipstick, a what shield?"

I chuckled, "Technoligentical shield. Tucker created it and programmed it to suppress all ghost powers and prevent any chances of escaping. It works more of like an invisible shield you cannot see or feel. It's there, though. I can't even damage or destroy its strength and power since we put it up to a hundred and ten levels. We never met ghosts that are more powerful than Clockwork, so we're safe." I smiled.

They stared at me like I was insane or a psycho murderer or something. I sighed.

"Well, baby pop, you're good. For now, you have to keep him calm at least seventy days to prevent miscarriage. When ghosts have miscarriage, it places a dangerous effect on the carrier and total breakdown. Vlad wouldn't be able to move on until he makes his own peace or closure to the child he carried for a short amount of time." Ember meant every word of it.

Skulker nodded, "As she said, it may best you play Vlad's music like the classical junk he listens to."

I understood, "Got it. I'll grab some CDs of the classical music for him."

"And make sure he knows he is pregnant."

I chuckled out of guilt, "Actually…"

She frowned, "Danny Phantom! You're not keeping this pregnancy as a secret from him, are you?"

Skulker shook his head, "I wouldn't advise on not telling him too late."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Actually, I want to tell him when he's sixteen weeks pregnant and that he won't have a chance to…well, hurt our baby."

Ember and Skulker exchanged a glance, as they couldn't really control.

"Alright, but if it gets too dangerous. You need to tell him and bring him here for any medical needs." Ember stated.

I mentally sighed to see she wasn't going to ruin the plan or time limited me on this. I was thankful enough she let this slide for me. Quickly, I nodded to answer her.

"I better go, but I thought you guys be happy to be the first one to know." I winked.

"Yup, now we know the real story." Skulker hummed delightfully.

My eyes rolled and flew out of the house that belongs to Skulker. Honestly, ever since ten years ago I found out the two were each other's mate…it was shocking and ugh. Now, I rather found it interesting and lucky I guess.

I hurried out of the ghost zone to do quick patrolling since Vlad has been on my mind, plus, mom and dad has to be wondering where the hell I have been. To think they would have finally back off once I turned eighteen, but nope! They stated as long I live under their roof, I have to let them know where I am, come back home at least before eleven o'clock, and among other stuff. At least they don't charge me to pay the bill of the house, but I honestly don't know how else they could be the best parents. Soon enough, it wouldn't be forever to live in their house and nothing will have to be worried about forever either.

"Danny, I told mom that you were at Tucker's house for the night." Jazz stated when coming down the lab's stairs.

I chuckled as I transform to Fenton, "Thanks, Jazz."

She hummed, "So, something happened last night?"

I flustered, "I-I…Vlad's pregnant now." I shyly smiled.

She gasped and ran up to hug me, "Oh, my, little brother! I'm happy for you!"

I chuckled, "Thanks. I can't believe it's finally happening." I smiled.

She broke apart and stared right into my eyes. She was proud of me and I haven't felt a single pain.

"I'm proud of you, Danny. Does Vlad know yet or are you planning to keep him on the plan?"

I sighed, "On the plan."

Jazz understood and heard me out. My team and I went over this several time, but we couldn't afford any damage to the baby.

"Well, mom and dad are waiting for you to be 'back home' soon. I figured you might be with Vlad, so you're safe. It's not like they can ground you anymore."

My eyes rolled, "Tell me about it. At least they're okay with me being late, they just want to know where I am." I groaned, "I don't whether telling them I'm in a relationship is a good idea or not."

She shrugged, "I'm not sure either, but you might want to be sure with Vlad on the whole relationship and mating sort out."

That's what I feared the most, but at least I'd try at the best of my effort.

"I better get it over with mom and dad before Vlad gets clingier on me."

Jazz tilted her head, "Clingier?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's afraid of feeling the pain he's been in for six years. He has no clue about obsession for ghosts."

Jazz's eyes widened open enough to see her teal eyes. She was mostly shocked to find out how Vlad lacked knowledge on ghosts' obsession and that I knew before the man. I always assumed he knew, but now I realized Vlad didn't know because he was focusing on his own life. I was usually expecting him anytime and when he left my graduation party, everything has changed me and I would suspect Vlad was involved in whatever I believed he could be doing. Once I witnessed the fact he actually remained human, I discover my obsession within ten years. Every single ghost knew I wasn't different from them and I couldn't depart myself away from them. It was their definition of normal and Vlad was the same as them.

"It would make sense why he never showed up all these years," She nodded, "It's better than nothing now. Are you planning on telling him about the whole obsession processes and its effects and causes?"

I gave her an obvious look and she accepted the answer. I decided to get it over with our parents as I phased through the floor over to the front of the door. I opened the door as I walked into the living room happily. My acting skills came in handy, if only mom could detect my behavior and they'd learn something else was going on.

"You young man! Where have you been last night?" Mom interrogated me already.

I froze in my spot and looked at her, "I was at Tucker's for the night, didn't Jazz pass down the message?" I blinked a couple of times.

Mom eased back, "Yes, but it would be nice if you told us that yourself."

I shrugged, "Sorry mom, Tucker wanted to do something yesterday and I only had time to text Jazz. You and dad don't know to deal with texting, so I figured Jazz would save the trouble."

Mom wanted to say something about texting, but she knew how I am with calling home like any typical teenagers and young adults are with texting. Of course, I never have time to do any of that with ghost fighting and obsessing over my mate. It's normal for me…I think. Dad joined up happily with some sort of a new device in his hands. Great, now I have to avoid this one this time.

"Son! Check out the latest invention! I call it the Fenton Sparklers!" He stated it.

It looked like a metal can in Fenton's invention, only it got more buttons more than I can imagine.

"Uh, that's great, dad. What does it do?" I pointed at that thing.

Mom smiled, "It makes a harmless firework to alert us unwanted ghost or unseen ghost, therefore, it senses for us. Now, we will be able to catch ghosts if they are within five to twenty feet of us."

Oh, shit. That's no way good at all and that's just fucked up. I nodded along to their excitement, but I can't help it and worry that would give me away.

"Hehe, sounds good. Is it on already or automatic?"

Dad smiled, "It's on, you have to do is turn the top once a full turn on and same to backward for off."

I nodded and felt rather glad, "Sounds useful! I'm going to head upstairs and get ready to meet up with Sam." I hurried up the stairs before they could stop me or force me to observe at its work.

"Oh, I was really hoping to spend quality time with you, son!" Dad stated, "We could catch Phantom!"

My eyes rolled and knowing nothing was ever easier. I might have to get Jazz to turn that thing off and give it to me in hiding. There's no way I'd want to risk myself or Vlad won't be able to move on from his own obsession. I quickly phased through the floor, over to the kitchen, and dealt the security there. Luckily, mom and dad weren't in the kitchen and too focused on heading to the lab soon enough.

I couldn't wait to have lunch with Vlad and see how we'd bond this time! Now, I'm making a typical lunch with tea on the side. There's no doubt in my mind that laundry should be done. I had to deal with some stuff from time to time and remember what I needed to focus on.

* * *

**Maybe tomorrow for the next chapter, depending on how confident I am for the test.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the hold up, *sighs* let's just say Thursday decided to ruin the rest of my good week into a nightmare. My best friend's boyfriend turned into an ex. So, I didn't have time to write and spent my time with talking to her out of the whole depression. Saturday, my other best friend told me her grandmother almost died. Today...her grandmother passed away. Her grandma considered me as family and I considered her as my grandma. To me, she's my second grandma I never had. She passed away with lung cancer and she was diagnosis since December 2011. I'm okay now, tho. She isn't suffering anymore and she did spend her last time with her close family and lived a long life. So, I took my time writing this out today to get out of the depression. So, I'm alright. I'm not that close to her, but she's still grandma to me. **

**Enough with depression, let's get onto some fun enjoyment. :) **

* * *

After the laundry was finally done, I took it with me as I headed into Vlad's room. He was in the bathroom at the moment and I figured he's cleaning up as he take his take in there. I fixed up his bed neatly and took my sweet time. Last night was something else, but the impact on both of us can be personal to think about it now.

I sat down on his bed and felt the softness through this thick fabric. He had to feel something pleasuring on this bed while I loved him. His face and body reacted so nicely. His calling for my name made it perfect. The way he slept was like an innocent angel in my arms.

"Daniel? You're back already?"

I turned my head behind me, "Yeah, my teammate took over the patrol for now." I smiled.

He didn't say much, but he nodded anyway. He was wearing one of the silver shirt and skinny jeans. It's nice for once, he's wearing casual clothing before he starts to grow a particular bump on him.

"We need to talk, Vlad." My head moved back to its comfort position.

Vlad came to the side of his bed and looked at me, "I enjoyed last night." He quickly said.

I blinked and looked up at him, "Oh, good to know. It's not about that, though."

He didn't dare to sit down, "Then what is it?"

I sighed, "There's more than what you think with ghosts' obsession."

His eyes drifted away and sat down on his bed. I remembered it was new for me to find out, but Vlad needed to know before causing any issue. I mean, how it wouldn't be fair to know anything and be completely left out. We'd end up like those transparent ghosts that can never gain powers or move on with their lives. It'd be too late.

"Since I lack in the subject of ghosts' obsession, I might as well learn to help…us, I suppose?"

I chuckled, "In a way, it helps every ghost or there will be war." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'll use some of the ghost we know. For example, Skulker likes his pride of hunting to be well known. He's obsess to be the top best and maintaining it for his afterlife. Ember likes the attention for such recognition of being a singer. Since the two have the same desire to be that famous, they become each other's mate."

Vlad nodded to the example I had out, but I can't exactly tell him that he missed out on their newborn child a year and half ago. Honestly, he never knew.

"So, our obsession of each other leads us to be each other's mate?" Vlad's eyebrow went up.

I nodded, "Yeah, the longer we were apart. The pain grows, if we held off any longer than necessary. Any ghost can claim us and we would suffer." I scoffed, "Jarlan tried to claim me, but I fought hard and once he said your name…I snapped. I threatened every single ghost after I defeated him and if they tried to claim you, they would be obliterated to no end." I was furious at that time, but at least I have control now.

Vlad jerked his head over to me, "Wha..what happens if we are not with the correct mate, Daniel?"

I met his eyes, "It changes you in a way you do not realize. You belong to them as their property and lack of freedom. They have your Will and decisions, no matter how much you fight back. Only your confirm mate can save you and give you your freedom back. Jarlan tried, but he brought up your name…I didn't understand much at the time. It was three years ago and I figured you wouldn't like it anyone claiming you and not someone you knew personally. So, I protected you." My head shook, "From what I have heard, not only it changes you completely, but it affects your power to change badly. You end up with an entirely new obsession that you hate the most."

His eyes widened. I wouldn't blame him, to me…no ghosts would want to be obsess of the opposite. I reached out to his hands and held them with a smile. I soothed his hands and his head shook.

"I-i-impossible!" He stammered, "What if your mate finds them with the wrong mate? Can they reverse it back to normal?"

I knew exactly how he felt about this and my hands let go of his and bowed my head down to the very subject.

"Well, um…if Jarlan did get a hold of me to claim, but you show up to rightfully claim me since we match. The Observants' Supreme Court would be involved automatically and if they believe your side. It would be a difficult conflict with two obsessions against each other, stranger powers to deal with, and among other things." I sighed, "But, it's a very rare case to happen like this. If you get me, it would be hard retrieving me and to kill Jarlan wouldn't lessen anything. I would have been order to be put to death for Jarlan."

Vlad grew paler at the dark thoughts, but I didn't blame him at all. I would have been the same as anyway. He gulped down and my arms wrapped around him. He was quick to hold onto me, but I knew how he felt. Petrified more than anything in our entire immortal life. No ghosts want to suffer a mess up, but it's something we all have to follow.

"Daniel…what if someone else try to claim me and you lose me?" He whispered heavily.

I soothed his arms, "They won't, I promise." I kissed his cheek.

He was shaking up so much and I felt so bad for him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that, Daniel, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know the danger of obsession or even know about them." Vlad was too petrified.

I pulled him into my arms more and heard him out. His body turned into an earthquake, but I didn't let him go.

"It's okay, Vlad. Shush, I have you now and no one can get you. If it makes you any better, with ghost mating's obsession can protect you than your power can. Since I have a higher level, no ghost can have you since I'm too powerful. The only person who can get you is probably Clockwork, but he's interested with Dan." My fingers traveled through his hair.

I spent time helping Vlad calm down, but he wasn't used to the idea of the horrible side of obsession. No one likes it, but that is the risk. On the bright side, Vlad was in my arms and I saw how beautiful he was. He's my whole world.

His fears turned into shedding tears and I knew why he was crying. Hormones are beginning to alter and adapt a new situation inside of him. I soothed his back and never let him go. With Jazz's voice in my head, I had an idea to use her suggestions.

"You know, I haven't seen any movies in years and we could go into the next room for today." My lips felt his head.

Vlad froze, but I believe he thought he's trying to escape still, and he clung onto me tighter. Was he afraid?

"You can't leave the place, but this is just a bedroom and bathroom section. There's a living room, kitchen, laundry room, and a training room. Of course, the training room is locked up. The rest of the rooms are opened."

He watched me, "You're allowing freedom so soon?"

I shrugged, "You still can't escape in the other room, and it's only today." I smiled, "I figure it doesn't hurt to change it up."

Vlad directed his eyes elsewhere. He was trying to be careful, but I wasn't too worried. Thankfully, there's no work until next week. He has me all week and my friends would have to take care of him by giving him food and something to drink.

"Come on," I dragged him out of bed, "I'm sure you want to do something fun."

He sighed, "Fine."

I smiled and he wasn't making me drag him along. I pressed the coding faster than he could try to catch the right number, but he won't be able to remember thirty numbers. I found that human could only remember seven numbers as an average. Also, that a human can try to remember between a hundred to a thousand numbers at once. That's why Jazz had me to practice for two to almost three weeks on memorizing this by heart. It's so easy to mix up the number if I didn't practice it.

The door slid open at our command. I walked through with Vlad and he observed the place very carefully. For once, I let him go and felt not too worried about his chances of escaping. He didn't deem on feeling safer with the expression held in his eyes.

"Where are we, Daniel?" He asked.

I chuckled, "My power created this room, so we're technically underground. I plan to transport this place to the second house. I have been saving money for a house of my own and decided to work on the house as well."

"Whose house are we connected to?" Vlad wondered.

I chuckled, he really didn't think I'd tell him that easily did he? I lured him over to the living room and dealt with the special television Tucker worked on and invented on. This was something no one ever had. My fingers tip automatically recognized and the holographic screen appeared. His gasping was easily heard and I adored his expression.

"Touchscreen Holographic Intelligent. Otherwise known as, Thographic Intel. Designed by Tucker." I stated.

He gawked at the special design television, his eyes scanning every detail he saw, and he leaned in closer to view, and no longer holding onto me.

"Mr. Foley can make a huge success if he sells his product. This is nowhere near good as my holographic design." He spoke perfectly well.

I admired him again, his face lit up like a kid getting a lollipop, and we weren't suffering in pain anymore.

"Tucker doesn't want to, though. He found that teaching computer and technology class suits him well." I shrugged, "He's happy to do so. He only invented this for us, his family, and friends only." I explained.

His hand stretched out, but he held back. I came onto his side and held his hand. I guided him onto the screen and he watched the screen learning to know what Vlad likes to watch like movies or show or basic stuff. It was giving some the examples he may be interested in watching for once. It even listed out the current music he likes and I guess classical music weren't on the list of his'.

"This is far more advance, Daniel. How-how in the world did Mr. Foley come up with something like this in such of short manner."

I chuckled, "He spent about a month on this, actually. Ever since Ember showed up the first time in our lives, his brain thought things differently than most humans do. We actually rely on him for anything involving technologies and math. His specialty."

I sat down on the couch, watched him have fun learning to use the Thographic Intel, and played a few times here and there. I ended up popping popcorn and I taught him a trick without needing to touch it either. It was also voice command as well, he understood why the intelligent part came in because this special television can tell between conversation versus command. It has every show and movies that existed in our lifetime. Even music, it would automatically know and make it high quality.

Vlad constantly begged me to show him more tricks with Thographic Intel and he was more like himself again. The more he was distracted, the easier for me to see the real Vlad. It was nice to actually fall in love with him knowing I'm here. I couldn't wait to tell him about the new life we're about to have. Maybe it might work out after all.

Who knew kidnapping could be so rewarding? Maybe this is why he used to kidnap me, he would look forward to get what he wants or expect an reaction, and I cannot thank him enough for those experiences. Of course, he won't be able to be a villain I used to know, but it's alright. I have him right in my arms willingly now. Right now, taking one step at a time for today would be nice for a change.

* * *

**I do not know when the next chapter is coming out. Bear with me, I have a lot going on this week. **

**Oh, while you're waiting, go to Alrye (on fanfic here) 's page and find, "Battlefield". We are writing a story together and it's a crossover of Danny Phantom and Teen Titan! I promise you, it is worthy of your time to read. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got this done when I was at home - visiting - and got it done. So, I figured I'd post this up before heading to class. Very little time right now. I'll be on later, so I will respond to everyone tonight to those who PM and such. So, enjoy! Sorry for the shortness, it was a little difficult to continue this, but I tried to keep it going as long as possible.**

**Again, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

In the kitchen, I had spaghetti noodles put into the boiling water and Vlad was sitting at the dinner table. The dinner table isn't far from the kitchen and easier to have a conversation. Vlad was really getting into the whole Tucker conversation. He was calm and made himself at home already.

I chuckled, "Yeah, Tucker is sort of like my parents, only smarter than them and saner. He thought being a teacher at high school would be more reasonable and he actually attributes this for Mr. Lancer." I shrugged while mixing the noodles to cook.

Vlad nodded, "Interesting. As for Mr. Lancer, he never changed or let anything be easier, has he?"

I grinned, "Nope, but thanks to him. We managed our time better when dealing with ghosts, even at college. We knew the consequences and be careful in what we did. Sam rented the apartment for three of us since we couldn't afford roommates with our danger or exposing my secret."

Vlad agreed, our secret was the first priority in life, and not many citizens appreciated ghosts around. They fear deeply with them around and run off into danger. Of course, my job to save others and fight ghosts. It's not that I constantly fight ghosts, though, I even help them out for their needs.

"How about Miss Manson?" He asked, peering into the subject.

I glared, "I don't have interests in her, Vlad." I shook it off, "But, she has excelled herself into running business of plants, vegetables, and fruits for her business."

He was impressed, "I see. How about your dear sister, Jasmine?"

Vlad really got fascinated in everything he had missed for the past six years. It's amazing how he's alright on this case. Just look at him! He seems so much of himself and not suffering in pain like I am. Pain free was one of the thing ghosts loved to deal with for afterlife.

"She's found herself helping our high school as a psychologist and a guidance counselor. A lot of students and staff members felt better when someone who is fielded in ghost knowledge and experiences." I mentioned, "She's the top psychologist in all schools."

He clapped, "She succeeded her dream very well. Now, how about you, Daniel? I'm sure you made a career instead of ghost fighting career."

I stopped stirring and felt myself blushing like crazy. He has no idea what I truly do for a career and this might surprise him a lot more than he expects. My mouth opened and-

The door slid open and hearing footsteps nearby. I turned around and saw my sister.

"Danny, I need to talk to you." She said.

I nodded, lowered the burner, and headed over to Jazz for short while. I double checked on Vlad to make sure he's aware I'm still in the room. He smiled peacefully and kept quiet for me. It was nice he was doing that, considering this was unexpected, and I can't help it from time to time. Now, I had to focus my attention shortly towards my sister.

"What's up, Jazz?" My hands slipped into my pockets.

She lowered her voice, "Your boss called in to let you know that he needs someone to cover tomorrow because one of your partners called in for family loss."

I nodded and sighed, "I'll call my boss-"

I heard someone running and dashed passed us. My core lit up like crazy and looked at the door. Oh, crap! The door was opened! Vlad was running off and I chased after him. My feet couldn't pick up the speed, but he wasn't fast as he used to be. My power formed up to trap him and I leapt onto him. He kicked and struggled his way out of my hold onto him, but he wouldn't give up.

"Let me go!" He demanded.

Jazz hurried over to lock up the door and helped me carry him. I should have realized that door opened up wasn't a bright idea. She pressed the code down and let me handled the rest in this bedroom. Jazz whispered her apologize, but I was too focused on Vlad's escape. I set him down on his bed and glared at him. My arms crossed and foot tapping.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I snapped, "I can't believe you! I literally thought you're okay with this." I scoffed, "Did you really think I'd let you escape so easily? Are you even insane? Do you know what happens if you try to get out of here?" I hummed curiously.

Of course, he pissed me off for pulling a stunt like that! Honestly, I put in my best effort for everything and did everything for him. He didn't dare to look at me. What's the hell was wrong with him?

"Tell me, would you rather have another ghost claim you? Would you like it when they take every damn thing away from you? You wouldn't be able to have the right to speak your mind or do whatever you wanted! I was only able to protect you for three years, Vlad…I'm not trying to take everything away from you an-and-and I want you to be comfortable to be with me." My head shook.

He tried to run away while I was talking to my sister. I should have been on guard when he did that. He refused to make eye contact, but he's still here.

"Well?" I asked, trying to be calm.

He bored at the carpet, not daring to look at me, and it was crazy! Was this his hormone acting out of hand or his human's act?

"Daniel…I…" He didn't carry on what he had to say.

I waited, hoping he'd finish his sentence, and I sighed. I tried waiting for him every second, but he wouldn't carry on that sentence. Why was he holding back a little? I wasn't going to interrupt him at all. He has to see I wasn't going to abuse him and that mates adore each other countless of times. Here I stood before me, he didn't spoke after the last words, and he hasn't met any eye contact with me. Time carried on shortly and I head out the bedroom.

"I'll finish up dinner and be back." I wasn't happy on the outturn of the situation, but what else could I truly do?

Vlad didn't dare to jump out of action or anything else. Of course, I have no idea what he truly wanted to say. Jazz stood in front of the door to guard, but it was not anything my sister could have done. It happened.

"Danny, I'm sorry for not realizing the door triggering his chances. I didn't think he'd do that." She was beating herself up.

My head shook, "No, it's fine. He didn't get away with it and I would have to understand Vlad is probably acting out as human."

Her head tilted, "Acting out as human? He shouldn't be doing that."

I sighed, "He's learning about this, Jazz. He'll learn the differences and I'm the one taking his pain away to make him see that. You knew I've been acting human ever since I learned and how scary it was. No self-control means the ghost half has it all."

Jazz shook her head numerous of times, but she knows now. I can't force Vlad, however, he will have to eventually break down and let it become natural. If I could do it, so can my mate. Right now, dinner was important to deal with and there's no way I'd let him starve. Not when he's carrying my child inside of him.

"Maybe you should tell him the news." Jazz carefully put it.

My head shook, "No, not for a few months." I started to drain the spaghetti noodles.

Her head shook, "No, maybe he could reconsider about escaping and he doesn't know how to really…you know, get rid of it."

Imagining Vlad wanting to abort an unborn spawn wasn't an option for me. My breathing choked on me and the spaghetti noodle's pot slammed down on the stove.

"I won't let that happen…I'll be watching every moves he does." I hissed.

Jazz touched my shoulders, "You should spend time with him through the whole thing. You knew Skulker wouldn't leave Ember alone and it brought them closer."

I stared at my sister, finally able to breathe again, and started to think about things. It would mean losing the job I have, my spending time with Vlad would have taken in a lot of effort, and maybe sent him free from his inner cage. I turned around and sighed away.

"He'll scream rapist at me, Jazz…for making it all happened."

She smiled, "He hasn't, has he?"

My head shook, "No, he said he enjoyed it last night."

"Then, do it again with him tonight. Make him realize that you love him for him."

She made sense of things for me and I wouldn't ask anyone else for this situation. She figured it out on most of the cases, but I can't exactly abandon Vlad. It hurts me more than fighting a dangerous ghost. I hugged her back.

"Thanks. Call my boss and tell him I have an emergency right now. I will show up to work tomorrow, though." I answered her finally.

She patted my head, "Alright, little brother. I will call him back and I hope everything will be alright for you, Danny."

I nodded and she left me alone. Here, I had to be careful now. There was something I had to think about. I gave Vlad a little freedom and I need to make him think he has that here. Could I show him an example what it would have been like if another ghost claimed him? That caged me in…that wasn't right. I gave Vlad all those freedom so I can have him all I want.

For now, dinner might help lighten things up and get him back into this room would remind him what he had done. I needed to be sure to let my teammates know that door must be shut right away if Vlad is in the room. There is no need to be careless or in risk of Vlad's escape. He's smart, which I can give him credit to, but he doesn't know the codes yet.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly on the weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I spent time on this while doing my math homework...that is on online. Of course, I spent time on it yesterday as well, but I was a bit distracted because of...well, I'm working on spending time with this boy I like and hoping we might go out and become a couple. So, hehehe, yeah, still have a long way to go. Anyway, I better shut up AND let you all read.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Dinner was set to go, so I had to do was get Vlad to know I wasn't going to hurt or punish him. We're no different from ghosts as we are from humans. I pressed the code down and decided to see how the man doing. With last night, he's still affected by everything and he knows I took his pain away permanently. Should I let Sam take over and I deal with avoiding him for four days?

No, it's too early. If Vlad feels that night does not prove anything, then I will do that to prove him otherwise.

I saw him blending in the pillows, he hugged his main pillow, and really depressed as well. I leaned against the door and sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen, but I expected it might have.

"Dinner's ready, Vlad." I announced.

What else could I truly say? Vlad didn't budge from his bed and acknowledge me at his small effort. For now, I left the door opened for him and I hung out by the living room. There wasn't much to do, but I love him. He needs to come on his own term and decision. I allow it because it's the man I fell in love with. My eyes glued to the television Thographic Intel, thinking about how my friends took their time to accept the idea on my ghost behalf.

The food was hot enough to last half an hour. If he doesn't come out, then I'll recook it and leave it in his room for the night. There wasn't any need to rush things.

"Are you upset, Daniel?" He hung by the door, not daring leave his room.

My head shook, "No, but I understand," I hugged myself, "I nearly thought it was insane and it was right. That I could have been that, I'm missing you or maybe feeling paranoid. When Ember explained obsession phrases and behaviors, it made sense to me I guess. When you're a ghost, you can see it with the rest of the community. It brings out more than your powers and bonding, but the love that settles you down. With Skulker and Ember, they're far more than a couple. They help each other to fill up their obsession better and ease that pain away." I smiled, "I took your pain away as you did take mine. I have you and you have me." I shrugged, "My human side thinks it is crazy and little too fast, but it's normal when I remember I'm a ghost too."

Vlad bored at me without a stop, but he didn't look away at all. It helped to give each other's some space, maybe living down here would be a good start to bond, and get to know each other better.

"Daniel…what if I do not want this?"

The tension in the air made it more difficult than I thought, but why in the world would he say that? I hugged myself tightly, pain gnarling at me, and hating the suffering. Vlad's dark blue eyes held those grieving pain and I knew what he was going through.

"Then, we'll suffer more pain like we are now. What you said…it hurts." I stated.

His eyes turned lifeless on me, "Like the deep claws into your chest pain?"

I nodded, it was so much how I felt, and his shoulders dropped. He began to see the pain I have been in and walked up closer to me without showing a sign. I kept eye contact with him as much as possible.

"How do you remove the pain?"

"When we love each other," I stood up and caressed his face, "It goes away automatically." My thumbs soothed his soft cheeks.

His hands gripped onto my wrists, but I wasn't rushing him. The man in front of me didn't continue to speak and allowing the silence to take away the pain. We didn't feel it anymore and it was nice for a change. My arms curled around his neck and I came behind him. He didn't move much, but I showed him how I am as a gentle lover.

"Vlad, I love you for you. So be you, Vlad. A man, who I have known for ten years, but I don't want to be your enemies anymore, I want to be yours."

He awed at me the way I spoke to him, but he didn't have to say it for me to tell how he reacts.

"Why can I not leave here?"

I sighed, "I want to protect you, keep you safe, and keep an eye on you."

He frowned, "I am not a child, Daniel."

I patted his chest, "No, but that's how I am around you."

His eyes lowered, not exactly pleased to hear this, and I understood him anyway.

"I won't hurt you, Vlad. You know I have a soft heart, but also stubborn one." I told him.

He gripped my arm and greeted my eyes. He didn't say anything right away.

"You are never the ones to abuse others, Daniel. It's just…why do you think it is me?"

I squeezed him in my hug and eased off, "I guess I always expected you, even in my sleep I could see you trying to plot something, and I would be paranoid the next day, thinking you're showing up. I couldn't let you out of my mind and when I tried to stop thinking about you, it hurts me so much. Nothing made sense why until I heard about ghosts' obsession. I knew everything about you, what you do, your behind story, favorite food, drinks, places, and how you view others." I chuckled, "I can't explain, really. We're no exception from ghosts." I shrugged.

Vlad understood a little and for now, dinner's important at the moment. He needed to eat and he followed me anyway. We sat down and helped ourselves. There wasn't much to say after that and I needed to love him again.

"I am getting the feeling there's more about our situation." Vlad sipped his tea.

I nodded, "Yeah, but we're just beginning to start this."

He held his cup, not daring to move his hand away, "You're hiding something. You always have that obvious look when you're planning something or you know something."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

His eyebrow went up, "Aren't you going to tell me about them?"

He's being suspicious and I chewed my spaghetti dinner to stall. He waited, not daring to carry on dinner for himself, and I wasn't too sure how else direct him. So, my fork got set down and looked at him straight.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much and that's my job anyway-" Cold air escaped my mouth and I groaned, "Skulker! Must he come at the wrong time?"

Vlad jerked his head up, "He's here?" His breathing turned heavy.

Right now, I believed he wants to be out. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, just outside the headquarter and he can't help you much. He knows what I have been up to."

Vlad blinked, "Help me? No, I hadn't seen him in years."

He must have missed his friends, but what if-

No, he does probably want to talk to someone.

"I'm going to see what he wants and see if he's available-" Another ghost scent passed, "-ugh, I'M COMING!" My head shook.

I hurried out the door with the code and prepared myself to meet Skulker in the lab. My arms crossed and found him hanging out. Jazz was supervising the ghost lab, but nothing has ever been easy. Skulker wasn't waiting too patiently and something had to be important.

"What is it, Skulker?" This was getting annoying.

His head shook, "Nothing for you to worry about. Rumors has it that Queen Dora needs a mate and that you may be nominated for this."

My eyes widened, "WHAT?! How the hell is this nothing for me to worry about?" My breathing choked on me.

He rolled his eyes on me, "You should not worry, it is just a rumor."

I scoffed, "Yeah, last time you told me a rumor about Jarlan has an obsession of me and he tried to claim me!" I glared.

Skulker floated back a bit and my sister touched my shoulder. This wasn't what I wanted! I brushed my hair back and tried to think about it for a while.

"Skulker," Jazz directed his attention, "Could you talk to Queen Dora and tell her about this rumor. And if she did nominate him, tell her that he now has a mate already." She kept it simply.

I agreed immediately, "Yes! I do _not_ want to be involved the Observants' case!"

Skulker shook his head, "You know Queen Dora has no interests in you. However, you possessed several things that interests other obsessed ghosts. I'd advise you to stay with Vlad so no other ghosts can claim you."

My core burst a little after hearing the greater worry on my hands, but that's not just something alone. It would mean fighting to protect myself more than just citizens to deal with, however, I won't be able to.

"How long am I supposed to do that for? I have to keep ghosts out of my town!" I threw my hands in the air.

Skulker sighed, "That is why I am meeting up with the famous Clockwork on presenting a threat for others to come near or claiming you for at least give a few months."

I blinked, "Why do you want to do that for me?"

"You have my loyal boss in your hands and that spawn child will lead you both to the higher power of the ghost zone."

Jazz and I bartered at each other, knowing what Skulker has just said, and that wasn't a normal thing to hear.

"I-I-I'm sorry, my brother and his mate are the higher power because of their unborn child?" Jazz was confused as much as I am.

"Once the spawn is born, both of you will be directly behind Clockwork and his mate in the ranking level."

My head jerked over to Skulker, "Clockwork has a mate?" I was honestly shocked.

Skulker nodded, "Yes."

My eyebrow rise, "Who is Clockwork dating?"

He shrugged, "Someone name Dark Dan."

My eyes twitched uncontrollably at the fact Clockwork's mate were…my stomach turned and twisted in a direction I didn't feel so comfortable about this. I stammered and tried to get off the subject. For now, it was best to get back to Vlad.

"Do what you can, Skulker…I…um, you want to see Vlad? He seems happy to hear from me that I sensed you." I randomly pointed the direction to the headquarter.

Skulker nodded and followed me. Mom and dad were upstairs investigating Jazz's room for unseen ghost. Jazz continued to guard the lab and monitored our parents as well. I had to press the code down fast so Skulker wouldn't have the time to analyze the proper numbers. We headed down stairs and he acknowledged the fact he can't use his powers much. We crossed through the last door into the living room and kitchen setting. Vlad was still at the table and finishing up his dinner. One thing for sure, he had to be hungry.

"Vlad, I hoped you don't mind company." I smiled.

He glanced up and saw his friend, Skulker. Maybe Vlad needed is a friend he has known for so long.

"Vlad, how are you?" Skulker asked.

Vlad didn't dare to look away, "Fine, I supposed."

Skulker tilted his head, "Are you not happy with your relationship with whelp?"

"I-" He wanted to continue on, but he quickly changed it, "It's only a start, I suppose."

Skulker looked over to me, "I may advise some excitement."

I glared, "I'm working on it! Don't display Ember act on me!" I frowned.

Skulker chuckled and he knew what I meant, but Vlad, on the other hand, didn't understand much. He hasn't been there for us in six years.

"Am I missing something? Both of you seems to be no longer enemies." Vlad assumed.

I shrugged, "He and Ember were the first ghosts to tell me about my obsessions when I freaked out."

Skulker agreed, "I had to listen to Ember, but the obsession he held on you is very serious. Ember threatens me to make sure he does let the flow come in."

"When I wrote the first letter to you, Vlad, I wasn't exactly comfortable about it and I thought it might be some sort of phase I'm going through. Ember and Skulker told me it was normal for ghost to be compulsive over one thing, person, or something. I tried not to believe it at all myself, but Ember proved it by pointing the obvious ghosts' obsession signs. That's when we're no exception." I added on.

Vlad took his attention on Skulker, "Do you think I am his mate?"

He chuckled, "It is obvious that you both are meant together. You are obsessed with whelp, you're just blind when you let your human side controls your ghost half. Ever since you found out he existed ten years ago, all you ever did was talk about having him and owning him. You never stated in what form. You wanted him as your own, but not as a family. It's mainly towards your feelings about him and you did rescue him several times until you stopped seeing him. You stopped being around ghosts."

Vlad stood before Skulker, shocked to his own beliefs, and Skulker didn't lie. Maybe all Vlad needed was someone to tell him that otherwise. I know I was told about this and it changed my perspective of things.

"So, you are on his side for kidnapping me?" Vlad questioned.

Skulker sighed, "I told him to be more involved with your life, but he feared you'd leave him permanently and suffer more pain."

It was true, Skulker and Ember tried to push it harder every day for the past two years, but I wouldn't budget it. I had to be careful getting my Vlad to here without a problem. Vlad looked at me with fears in his eyes.

"Skulker, I think your stay is enough for now."

He nodded, "True, I do have to get protection for you, Phantom."

"Protection?" Vlad asked drastically.

My body jumped when my mate asked me that and Skulker decided not to say a word. Great! I glared at Skulker for doing that.

"Skulker, you're leaving now and go take care of it. I won't leave here." I stated.

He nodded, not daring to come across my threats, and I help him leave out of the headquarter. Once we got to the last door, he was finally gone and I headed back to the kitchen area. Vlad was waiting, his arms crossed, and foot tapping. Oh no, this cannot be good.

"Daniel, protection what?" He was serious this time.

I sighed, "From other ghosts, that's all." I can't have him on my ass for this, "Do you want desserts?" I asked.

He glared, "Don't change the subject, Daniel. Why did Skulker say he'd get protection for you? Something must have happened."

I headed over to the kitchen and the cabinet, "What do you want? Brownies, cookies, or cake?"

Vlad turned me around quickly by my shoulders and held me tightly. He shook me and I stared right at him without fear.

"Daniel! I am being serious! Are you alright?" His eyes scanned everywhere on my face.

He was worried about me and I can't have him stressing out. I patted his cheek to calm him down.

"I'm fine. It's just…rumors in the ghost zone. Skulker is taking care of it and he figured I'd be safer here until he takes care of the problem." I kept it short.

Vlad pushed me back, trapped me behind the counter and him, and his arms blocked the way. What the…what he's doing?

"What is the rumor about this time in the ghost zone?" He wasn't making anything easier.

I pouted, "Relax, would you? I'm fine, really!" My arms curled around his neck, "I appreciate the concern, but there's nothing you can do about it."

He scoffed, "Daniel, rumors are dangerous in the ghost zone and it can trigger to be real."

My head shook, "I'm not worried, this place will keep me safe, and they can't even break through unless they're Clockwork."

Vlad scowled at me, "Stop this foolishness and just tell me already." He insisted.

This had to be mission impossible and I needed to handle this directly with my mate. At least he knows I won't abuse him for being himself.

"If you insist on with this, there's a rumor on Queen Dora who nominated me to be her mate." I shrugged, "A lot of ghosts are currently interested in claiming me. Skulker is going to Clockwork to clear the air by a strong threat. It should be able to protect me for a good few months." I smiled, "I'm not worried."

Vlad's shoulders dropped, he was so shocked, and speechless to what he had learned today. He didn't move on from the very subject about rumors and that's how he was.

"You-what are you going to do, Daniel?" The fear was easily detected in his voice.

I patted his cheek gently, "I'll be hanging here for a few weeks. My teammates are taking over my place in fighting ghosts until Skulker comes back and tells me I'm safe again." I ensured him.

He suddenly wrapped his arms on my head and neck. He refused to let me out of his arms and this has gotten me confused. Right now, I was hoping this would be normal to his pregnancy or something. I hugged him back to comfort him. At least he isn't distance from and it was a start. Maybe he saw how serious I was being his mate, maybe something changed, and now, everything is beginning to look up better.

* * *

**Next chapter, maybe tonight, if I finish up my homework in an hour or two...*looks at it* ...good thing I still have another three days before it's due. Honestly, too much. It's like over 200 questions to solve and answer back. Hm, I got the two sections done...six more left to go! Whoa woo! Feel free to review! What's your thoughts on here?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Finally got this chapter done, but juggling between a few things with writing this, one for homework, and other stuff. Enjoy now~**

* * *

We ended up spend time in the living room and he's in my arms. A few hours ago, he has been clingier onto me because of the stupid rumor, he even remembered Jarlan situation I was almost in. He was afraid to lose me, but he hasn't dared to go farther than that. My fingers slipped through his silver hair and I treasured his unique quality of his looks.

Vlad didn't calm down at all and refused to let out of his sight. I texted Jazz to patrol with Sam and Tucker for the week until Skulker clear the air. That and need extra clothes and pajamas down here for the week. If this is what will be like when I tell him the whole other side of our situation, he might take things around differently.

"Vlad, do you like it when I do this?" My fingers' skin felt the smoothness of his hair.

He glanced up at me, "It's fine, Daniel."

It was better than being distance, but he's too focused on my safety around ghosts. I leaned in to kiss his forehead gently.

"You do realize Queen Dora and most of my enemies are under thirty levels, right?"

He stared at his hands, "They can overcome their levels and try to claim you, if they are desperate."

I brushed back his hair, "I can't be theirs, not if I belong to you…"

"The observant hates you, though. Aren't you petrified they may purposely put you with the supposed claim ghost and that you're enslaved by them for eternity?"

I sighed, "That's why I'm staying in the headquarter with you, they won't be able to retrieve me if I am in here."

Poor Vlad, he gets so worried and protective me, and I can't do anything much about the others that are desperate for me. He has no idea that he's caring a child that leads us to the top of the ghost zone in our control. We're the king and…er, king. Or does that makes Vlad the queen? Well, he is my mate and I am the one to be the father. So, he has to be the queen.

At least he's calm and not going any further than what he found out.

"Why am I here, Daniel? Other than you're trying to protect me, but you are very well aware I can protect myself." He pointed.

I kissed his head, "Vlad, I don't want anything to get in the way for us. I want us to have that every chance as much as possible. But…" I couldn't go on, "…I…let's not talk about this. I'm sure you're tired and that you want to shower tonight." I decided to not push it.

Vlad sighed as he gave in, he knew I wouldn't go further than what I have told him. He's too curious, but it's not the right time to risk anything at the moment. At least we snuggle, but the thoughts of Skulker's advice was to excite my partner and I wasn't too sure how else to direct it carefully.

"Could you care enough to explain why Skulker suggested you to excite me?" Vlad wondered.

I chuckled, "He wants you to feel love too, you have no idea what you're missing out when you love your mate. I mean, I'm not going to stop you to try at least with me."

Vlad's eyebrow went up and he was very, very curious on the whole 'excitement' idea for some reason. Of course, let's just say it wasn't a normal way of doing things. Since he became attach to me, he thought some shower fun would be nice to try. Although, he refused to kiss me on his own term or look below our naval area. The shower was running smoothly, but Vlad came up something more creative. It's sort of a game where we had to use our imagination and see how we use it in 'supposed' situation. But, it didn't last forever, though, he started to change it.

"If you showed up at my door instead of bringing me here, what would be the first thing you'd do?" Vlad wondered.

Of course, his curiosity has gotten the better of him. It was just a game and hoping this might make thing interesting.

"Well, I would act out on the part where I need a closer place to live for my job. Hoping that you wouldn't mind at all. Whenever I have free time around you, I would constantly tell you the good things have been going on, exposed my new powers on purpose, and possibly seek out for possible training time with you. I would purposely flirt once a week, but after getting closer to you…" I hummed, "I would have flirt with you at least three times a day. Getting you all comfortable to me and start showing my homosexual signs to you only. Lastly, once I get you very close to me, we'd have sex in your bedroom." I answered.

Vlad washed his hair slowly, made sure he got to every strand of it, and he heard my answer. He asked and nodded along as he heard.

"You thought this through, haven't you?" He asked.

I sighed, "Vlad, you're more than my whole world. You're a part of me that I can't actually let go and…" I gulped, "…now, the more I looked back, the more it hurts. Whenever I thought the first day we met, it burns me alive and dead."

Vlad jerked his head up at me, stunned to see to where I have come across to, and I wasn't too sure where this might head to.

"You…I-I thought it was just me. I thought it was because I never said anything to you that I am finally leaving you alone and let us have a peace of life." He told me.

My hair was finally rinsed off, "We do have a connection, Vlad." I helped myself some body wash soap.

"What can I do with…this?"

Vlad didn't spend much time with the truth of obsessions that all ghosts have. In fact, we struggle harder because we're humans as well. He has to be a ghost from time to time.

"You set yourself free, Vlad. You have to allow your ghost half to complete, who you are, and no more restraining yourself. When we were having sex, you opened yourself up to end our pain."

He hummed softly, "You did a wonderful job that night and I did truly enjoy."

I smiled and held his hands, "And since you enjoy that, you'll enjoy the rest of our relationship. I will go slow and wait for you to try something."

His face turned bright red and he would probably claim the hot shower does that to his face. Instead, I didn't ruin the moment and we finished up our shower. He turned quieter than I expected him to be and couldn't blame him…

Unfortunately…he hasn't passed the stages of being more comfortable around me. Vlad would often blush if I touch him in anyway. We spent a lot of time together since I couldn't leave the headquarter room. Skulker hasn't returned over the past six weeks. I figured he's helping Clockwork and dealing with an exchange. Clockwork isn't easy to please unless it is Dan. I mentally shuddered at the thoughts of those two mating.

Vlad and I would often watch movies to books for the fun. We took turns doing something different, but his hormonal behavior wasn't normal in my terms. He would snap at me for using the bathroom for too long when I was only in there for two minutes!

Whenever I take a shower in his sleep, he would wake up crying and I end up babying him until he fell asleep again. Although, he claimed he hasn't remembered the crying and I believe he's in denial.

During the boredom, Vlad requested chess and we played for hours! We did it in the bedroom, the living room, and at the dinner table. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the back pain he claimed to be in. Thankfully, I knew what it was and I arranged a special heating pad for his back. He felt better when using it to minimize the pain.

Though, he wasn't aware of the fact four weeks ago, his clothes were exchanged into a large size. Well, one size up and next week is when I change the size one more time. He hasn't suspected anything, but he went along with anything that had happened. He seems to be functioning well…it's just…um, he hasn't been feeling sick or wanting to go to the bathroom constantly yet.

Does it mean that he isn't pregnant? His emotions proved it otherwise, but maybe I'm wrong. Vlad didn't complain it was too loose for his clothes, but he has been sleepier than I realize. Even with the tea I provided for him didn't help much, I can't tell him to take his vitamin, and he would suspect more. Maybe he's hiding the nausea-ness from me and he doesn't want me to worry.

Perhaps I should pretend to do health checkup on him and see he'll confess or make a fit over this. I pulled out my phone and texted Jazz to bring me health kit down. She didn't respond, but I can tell she saw the message. There was one thing she does understands why I'd do things like this, but Vlad won't suspect much.

Right now, he's watching a show he recently placed his interests on something about the law shows, but the show has its own twists. Very sick and insane show I have ever seen, but he seems to be into them. The characters were even held unusual characteristic, but amusing for Vlad. I was cleaning up the dishes and refused any help from Vlad. There was no way I'd want him to be stressed out on things he doesn't need to deal with at the moment. The dishtowel was put away and the door slid open with someone particular. Tucker got that door to close automatically once we walk pass it. My head turned and Vlad kept his attention towards the Thographic Intel.

Jazz was holding a red and white container box with a big plus sign. I grinned at her and knowing she would do anything to help out.

"Here you go, Danny." She handed it over to me.

I nodded, "Thanks, Jazz."

She smiled, "Anytime, but what are you planning?" She whispered.

Whenever Jazz whispered, it's not something a human being can easily hear like a low voice through a cell phone and outsider listeners will not pick up a damn thing. My voice began to match hers to avoid Vlad catching on, also she can read lips very well.

"To see if he is really nausea or not, he hasn't shown more obvious signs." I told her.

She nodded, "Reasonable, but do keep in mind everyone is different in their circumstances."

I smirked, "I know," My voice returned to normal, "Thanks, Jazz. Oh, anything from Skulker yet?"

She frowned, "I'm sorry, Danny. Nothing from him, Tucker is planning on reaching him at midnight with a strong message." She stated.

I crossed my arms, "I can't be stuck here forever!"

Jazz looked over to Vlad and he was glaring at me obviously. I glanced at him, wondering what's with him, and his killer look against me.

"…Jazz, go take care of the situation for me." I quickly told her.

She nodded and left immediately without saying anything. She already dropped off the health kit for me and that's all I ever needed. Vlad, on the other hand, hasn't stopped giving me furious look. I sighed and figured what I said might have point out his situation a bit, but I can't lose him yet. The health kit was laid down on the dinner table and I headed over to the couch. My butt glued to the armrest of the couch and looked at him.

"You're mad."

He huffed, "What do you think?" Vlad snapped his head towards my direction.

Oh, shit, he's pissed off more than I thought. I might as well let him vent it all out before he blows a serious fuse in the future.

"Vlad, I see you're mad and you have every right to be upset."

Vlad scoffed, "You think you're stuck here forever! I refused to be here and you're holding me here against my will!" His hands shoved me off the couch to the ground.

Damn, I forgot how much he stands his ground and make it happen to get his way. This was one of the ways he may try to attempt his leaving here.

"I have a life outside as well! How it is fair when you trap me here when you could have done is just demand me back into your life? Why couldn't have you just try to rape me at my mansion and-and tell me about ghost's obsession? You aren't telling me much of it and I feel that you're hiding from me! With trying to accept all of this, I am constantly trapped with impossible escape at my own will!" He hissed.

His breathing was heavy and suddenly, turned into wheezing with tears. I blinked and realized that he had to be pregnant. According to what Sam taught me about emotional state is to make them happy again. I hurried up and hugged him with a strong grip.

"Oh, Vlad, I-I do have my reason," I wiped off his tears smoothly, "I promise you for a strong and good reason for having you here. You will definitely thank me later on." He clung onto me and wept heavily, "Now, stop hiding those beautiful blue sapphire eyes I love to look at." I tried to peek to get a good look of his eyes.

We sat down on the couch and he finally slowed down with his tears, he repeated what I said about his eyes to himself, and I never dared to let him go.

"Yo-y-you like my eyes, Daniel?"

I smiled slightly, "I love your sapphire eyes, Vlad."

Vlad scoffed turned into laughter, he was being cherry again, and that's what I wanted out of him the most. He hasn't dared to try to actually escape and maybe giving him a real reason right now. My fingers traced his cheek to his neck and he finally calm down for once. At least I learned how his emotions have been around here.

"Maybe you should know the truth now, seeing it has been few weeks already and-"

His head jerked up, "-you-you mean it?"

I smiled, "Of course, but…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "I want you to promise me that you, um, don't try to overreact too much."

He nodded faster than I could blink, "I promise!"

I chuckled and felt a little nervous announcing this truth to him. I took a deep breather and looked at him seriously. He clenched onto my long sleeves with so much eagerness in him.

"After a ghost mating happens with love, ghosts are able to-" My ghost scent whipped out unexpected, "Ugh…Skulker!"

Sometimes, ghosts have a bad time of showing up! Vlad grew annoyed and decided to get Skulker situation over with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! Finally, got this chapter going - too much had went on at school. I'm just glad enough I have no class on Friday! So, I spent a few hours on this, but juggling on getting my brother's birthday to get ready for tomorrow!**

**I'm shutting up now...**

* * *

Jazz brought Skulker in and Vlad wasn't letting me remove him out of my arms, but I couldn't blame him for wanting this very moment to know everything going on. Skulker noticed the closeness between us, but he can't really guess what happened. After all, he did interrupt us in the wrong time now.

"I hope you have a good reason for being here, Skulker," I glared at him.

He sighed, "I know this was over three weeks, but I had to arrange all the threats around the entire ghost zone. Clockwork didn't want to do it himself and something about his mate. It took me time to travel throughout the entire ghost zone to leave behind a strong input message to not claim you. Queen Dora said that she has no interests in having you as her mate and only wants Prince Harold." Skulker cleared the air.

I held my breath, but I was glad enough to know it's taken care of now. It was a peace of mind for once and Jazz grinned at the sound of the news. Of course, I lost my job because of this, but I wasn't too worried. I planned on having another job or somehow come up a serious excuse to get my job back.

"Thank you, Skulker. I apologize for being upset with you and I will find a way to make things up for you. Could you please tell Ember I said hi?" I sheepishly smiled.

He nodded, "As long you are with Plasmius, I have no regrets in assisting the two of you. I will run that by for Ember, she will be pleased."

Jazz came in between us, "Danny, since you're safe now. There's this ghost who isn't making anything easier and we tried stopping this ghost all day!" She pointed out.

I face palmed myself to wonder when I would ever get a break here…this was stalling more of my time with Vlad and telling him something so important.

"I'm sorry, Vlad, you know I have to go deal with this ghost and I promise to be right back." I kissed his forehead.

My man sighed miserably because he wasn't getting what he wanted to hear and Skulker and my sister were ruining it. They had no idea I was about to tell my own mate about this pregnancy! This has built many nerves from me so I could have Vlad aware of this.

"I should be back to start dinner," I hurried over to the door and dealt all the usual security.

Skulker and Jazz remained behind, but I felt guilty of leaving him hanging. I should have told him straight out and probably can't recapture the moment again. Of course, finding this ghost might be a bit tricky since I had no idea where to locate this one. Luckily for me, I developed this power about eight months ago. My hand lifted up and slowly forming the Cryokinesis ice ball. I forced the ice to levitate into the sky higher than me and concentrated on its sensation.

For short while, I can feel a weak energy, but it's how I can tell that this ghost isn't close by. I had to get closer to know where they are exactly. The ice ball levitated on its own to follow the ghost and lurked out any invisible ghosts as well. The thing is this power takes a while, but it helps a lot in my situation for the past eight months. Most ghosts don't like being caught by me and I intend to make sure they're back into the ghost zone! My eyes kept on the lookout for whatever ghost this one may be today. Why did it have to be bothering my town when I could be telling Vlad about our child inside of him?

Still no sight of a ghost, but my Cryokinesis' ball hasn't located or pin nearby ectoplasm form anywhere. I began to wonder what ghost I was dealing with this time, Jazz didn't say a word who it was. She just informed she and the others have been fighting this ghost all day. Normally my teammate can handle most of the ghosts, but this one sound way too powerful. Just what type of a ghost was I even dealing with here?

My Cryokinesis ball informed the signal was increasing a stronger sense and normally, I'd get a ghost sense by now in my human form. Could this ghost secretly invisible at the moment? Still, it would have been nice to know whom I was dealing with and I should have asked Jazz whom it was. It couldn't have been Jarlan, he was taken to Walker's Jail just the first week I caught him. So, I reused the power I had on Jarlan to locate a missing ghost.

It spread out quickly and formed a glow surrounded the particular ghost. I smirked and flew out quickly to beam against the ghost.

"Hey! I'm arresting you for violating my town and my team!" I glared.

The ghost finally appeared visibly, which, of course was Spookster…damn, I hate this ghost so much. Not only is his power somewhat manipulating, but mostly annoying. Now, I can understand why my team had a difficult time dealing with this one. He wore a pumpkin mask that resemble like the Phantom of the Opera, a dreadful and evil scientist lab coat in black, and dark red eyes. He directed his attention towards me with an unpleasing smile at me.

"Ah, Phantom…the one who tried to defeat me quickly." But that was because he was ten level ahead of me, now things changed over two and a half year.

My eyes rolled, "That was almost three years ago, Spookster. I'm more powerful than you remembered."

He didn't believe me, "A level or two isn't going to change much, I have gained three levels up more."

I snorted, "And I gained up to be ninety-eight levels right now. You are still far behind, Spookster! Now, go ghost stringer specialty!" I shouted out.

I even learned to make my ghost stringer to be more than electrifying, it burns because of the core I have. He screeched horrendously and I caught it off since it was bleeding my ears out! I groaned and shot glares at Spookster. He hissed off and trying to heal again on his wrists. No, I couldn't have him regenerate his energy!

In a matter of second instinct, I pulled out a shield because Spookster threw out his flaming bats! Dammit! I flung backward in the sky and felt somewhat too heated up.

"Back off!" I yelped, triggering the Cryokinesis shed out the fire in my time of needs.

The flaming bats were no longer within my range and Spookster wasn't pleased to see his power failed on him this time.

"No," Spookster snapped his head at my direction, "No one will stop me to get what I want. You _halfa_ deserves to see the need of being in this world," His hands rise up and formed sparkling bats against me, "And you will never fight against us." He declared.

The sparkling bats surrounded me almost like a tornado and I was too confused why that was happening. It wasn't like what Ember could do and the sparkling bats touched my skin as it dissolved into my body. I grew worried about my situation, but I didn't feel anything different. I looked at Spookster to seek some answers.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" I had to be prepared.

Spookster smirked, "You'll see and you'll learn by the end of this week. I'm afraid I cannot undo my work. So farewell, _halfa_." He disappeared.

I tried to blast him, but I amiss him. My teeth gritted and annoyed to the fact I didn't catch him! What in the world was he up to now?! My hands weren't fast enough to form my power to relocate Spookster and I-

"Danny Phantom!" Some shouted gleefully.

Then it hit me. My Phantom side could not draw away and felt…hungry. I hadn't dared to touch that ever since I became half ghost, but it was on full blast of delicious food. I didn't understand…why was I going through this now? My eyes spotted a former bully and he was strong taste. What would a ghost call this one?

"You're my hero, Danny Phantom! Did you stop that ghost already?" He tried to hide his true emotions behind him when being perky.

I dislike the false perky emotion he possessed in between. I nodded and tried to solve this case before it got worse.

"I just stop the ghost, but I haven't really captured him. If you do not mind, I have to find him." I commented, trying not to keep off track.

He nodded hurriedly, "Of course, Phantom! I just have a quick question or two." He smiled.

I figured there wasn't any harm and floated down a bit closer to him. He held that emotion inside of himself.

But why?

"If ghost have these mating seasons like animals, do you have a mate right now?" Ah, now his emotion revealed.

His nervous made me feel attracted to it and almost biting into his nervous he held. But, Dash just asked me a question. I should really remember I am a hero at the moment.

"Uh, it is true that ghost have mating season. That is personal, citizen." I stated.

If the world knew I was dating Plasmius, mom and dad would link that up one by one in a matter of second. It would trigger the truth, but why does Dash's nervousness attract my attention so much? I never realized I have been this starving for so long…normally, I'd have my team to feed on, but something was seriously wrong.

"Well, I am curious since I field in Governor…" Which I already knew about, "…it is my responsibility to help Amity Park and its ghosts." Of course, people voted for him because he knew what it was like living in this town, "People are getting concern about ghosts and their mating season. We were wondering if a ghost is capable having a relationship with human…is it possible?" Dash brushed back his hair.

I bored into the former bully's sky blue with so much nervous in him. Why was he this nervous? He already knows me as Phantom for ten years, what's the difference this time?

"Uh, I supposed ghosts can mate with humans, but it is a tricky way to form…such mating behavior in the end of the result." Yeah, like getting a male human pregnant most likely.

He grinned, "I have one more question, and that'll be it for the day."

His nervousness vanished in thin air and felt no longer drawn to his emotion. What just happened here? I blinked and nodded to avoid any awkward situation towards Dash. There's no way I want Dash to be harmed in anyway.

Something clicked and suppressed my flight ability. My eyes widened at Dash and his hands held some sort of anti-ghost cuffs. He was fast to attach two cuffs on my ankles and I was about to push Dash away, but someone grabbed my wrists before I could. My strength wasn't with me today and was held by another set of cuff and there was no way I was liking this…

-Third Person Point of View-

For half an hour, Jazz didn't know what else to do seeing Vlad was lonely in the living room. She returned Skulker to the ghost lab and kept Vlad company. She grew concern about her brother not returning at all and dinner time was getting close. Vlad didn't bother watch a thing on the Thographic Intel nor Jazz dared to change the routine. He sat on the couch and barely moved from his spot.

"Uh…um, Vlad, did Danny state what he plans on making for you tonight?" She bit her lip slightly.

He shrugged, "He didn't say."

Danny's sister nodded, "Well, I will make chicken pasta, if you don't mind?"

Vlad kept quiet momentarily, she went to gather the material, and gathered what she needed to start cooking. His head glanced up at her and observed her.

"Jasmine, if you do not mind…pizza would be fine. Are you capable of making an Italian cheese with shredded up chicken finger," He asked, "…please?" He added on briefly.

Jazz grinned, "That's fine, Danny did say anything you want to eat is said by your request." She didn't dare to ask him why.

Vlad hugged himself, the thought of Danny not here made things awkward, and concern how other ghosts could mess up their obsession. He feared deeply to mess up case and he was eager to find out the truth. They had to be interrupted by a ghost scent. He sighed miserably at the thought of being interrupt, just so close to realize the meaning behind of being here, and the overprotective boyfriend…that if he accepts Danny as a boyfriend at all.

"He was about to tell me, you know?" He commented.

Jazz froze before mixing the bowl with the basic pizza dough ingredient and met the man's attention. She wasn't too sure on how to not throwing it out for him obviously, but she decided to remain calm.

"About what, Vlad?" She tilted her head.

He sighed, "He was about to explain something about what mating ghosts are capable of doing, but we got interfered by his ghost scent."

She gulped and felt guilty. She brought Skulker in a bad timing, but she didn't think her brother would mention it after almost seven weeks.

"If he promised to tell you, he will be telling you as soon he gets back to you." She ensured him with a smile, "Danny does love you, Vlad, all of his heart. He hates to see you so upset and he will do anything to see your happiness."

He nodded, "He does, but…" Vlad didn't wish to finish his words.

Jazz eased off her smile a bit and saw the billionaire in his own struggle. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. She soothed his back in comfort and kept herself from hugging him.

"You don't have to talk about it, Vlad. Why don't you take a nap? Pizza is going to take about an hour to make and I'm sure you're tired." She said.

Vlad blinked and heard his sister out, but his thoughts couldn't process this. His head snapped at her and stared at her if she had grown a second head.

"You're supposed to listen to others' problem, Jasmine. Isn't this in your field of a job of being a psychologist?" He questioned her.

She shrugged, "I cannot force you to talk, but you don't want to hurt yourself worse by talking about it. It is really up to you if you want to talk."

He nodded, "I do…and I supposed I can only trust you since I have no professional doctors or psychologists to speak to comfortably." Fear grew noticeable in his eyes.

Jazz patted his back gently, "Only if you're comfortable."

Vlad never saw Jazz more than an understanding person. He personally knew that she took it well to accept their halfa being and he never had anyone to trust. Vlad often wonder if he could have told Maddie and might have saved the trouble from going through this alone. He rather not regret it from hiding his secret being since it was personal. However, the man saw how his mate trusts his sister and his team whenever he needed them.

"…I'm afraid I will not love him enough back." He whispered.

Jazz understood and began her role as a psychologist to lead him to his own understanding. She decided to let him help her cook pizza while they chatted and he talked about how much he petrified of not giving back enough love to his mate or how things may fail between another. Jazz didn't judge him or criticize him beyond the point. She heard him out with her ears and showed her kindness. Vlad opened up in abundance and she greeted him with welcome arms. Nothing was ever rushed and he took his sweet time saying how he felt.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly late Saturday/around Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I was juggling between this story AND "Battlefield" I'm working with Alrye on (seriously, check it out, it's a good story we're working on)! So, I managed two stories back and forth! Plus, editing someone's story at the same time. So, bear with me here!**

**Okay, enjoy! **

* * *

-Danny's Point of View-

Never. In. My. Life. Have I ever feed on Dash's nervousness to take care of my ghost half before. Although, I have to admit…his attempt to kidnap me came successful for several days and his reason almost terrified me. My former bully wanted me to have him as my mate. It really twisted my stomach so much for three days, but he hasn't done anything to make it possible or understand how mating system works. He seems obsess of me, but he wouldn't push it. He would have raped me, but he never tried to touch me sexually.

He would come in, check on how I was doing in his room…his damn bedroom, which he really needs to clean up or hire a house cleaner to deal with at least! It's been eight days…the pain grew too much on me because I wasn't with Vlad. I hated it.

My body felt like melting by flames and no way out of this. The cuffs only suppressed my power, but I was able to break it by the fourth day little by little until the eighth day. Dash never checked on the cuffs and he's really a moron here.

But I finally understood Spookster's purpose of his power. He wanted me to understand what it was like to be so desperate on feeding humans, but I knew how it affects humans. Dash refused to leave to me alone until I fed. Once the seventh day was over, he wasn't under my influences and I sort of have felt bad. However, considering the circumstances here…he deserved it for kidnapping a ghost hero. He might have boosted up my power for my ghost half, but I wasn't too sure what to test out its strength.

Dash went to work and he hadn't come back, he mentioned he had to work late for some stuff…but Kwan was the one who helped him accomplice a crime committed for kidnapping. Kwan would pester me or rather, interrogate me, for answers on the mating season and how the process work. I kept my mouth shut since he has nothing to force me up against with. He was really clueless from time to time, but I did enjoy his way of feeding me. I was so fascinated to his anger and he would continue nonetheless of the interrogating meeting with me.

One thing for sure, Kwan was supposed to come in to make sure I was still here by dinner hour. I grew to wonder what could Dash and Kwan be up with kidnapping me? What reasons, though?

Well, I finally got the ankle cuffs off me finally! Now, I had to deal with was the wrists cuff. The injury was something I didn't care for, I would have automatically healed by now. I constantly banged it against the bed's metal leg as strong as much as possible. I glanced up at the time, knowing I had an hour left before Kwan was coming to check on me. My heart flop sided at the fear of being here any longer than necessary and how much Vlad needed me.

"No! I have to hurry up! I can't let him think I abandon him!" I whipped my wrists as if I wanted to break someone's nose.

A small crackling was heard and my core flashed quickly at the idea of almost setting myself free! I took a deep breather and closed my eyes. The image of Vlad in my mind and how much I could have him in my arms. I wanted him so badly and the time was running short for me.

Snapped!

My eyes broke opened and saw the bracelet crumbling down. My power returned automatically and nothing was holding me back! Yes!

"I'm coming Vlad!" I teleported without a second to waste.

Here I was standing in front of the secret entrance and pressed the code. My transformation finally powered down and I ran down the stairs to the second door. I did the same to put in the codes and hurried to look around the room. He wasn't in the living room nor the laundry room-

"-Danny! You're back!" I heard my sister.

My head jerked over to her, "Where's Vlad?"

"In-in his room," She pointed towards the bedroom.

I rushed and Jazz tried to say something else, but I was too focused on being with Vlad again. There he was, on his bed, and waking up. I hugged him without giving him time to process his thoughts on what it was going on.

"Vlad," I whispered.

I felt so shaky in my breathing, but I didn't care. Suddenly, his arms gripped around me tighter than he can hug a pillow.

"Where the hell have you been?" He hissed at me.

I pulled apart and kissed him. Every second of kissing the man I loved the most, the pain slowly disappeared and it didn't last too long. He kissed me back without holding back, but never stopped holding me. Once we needed to breathe, we stopped kissing and the aching faded away. My hands cupped his face and saw how much emptiness he has been through without me.

"I-I was under a kidnapped situation and I just escaped. But, they didn't dare to do anything to me other than talk to me…and fed me very well for seven days." I quickly put.

His head shook, "I was worried I lost you, Daniel. I thought you were merely teaching me a lesson so I would see we are each other's soul mate or a part of a ghost obsession's balance. I understand."

My head shook, "No, I was really kidnapped. I wouldn't have stayed away from you for more than a day. I was dealing with Spookster and he placed his powers on me to understand why ghosts go after humans. Dash and Kwan kidnapped me and trying to claim me, but they're moron to take on the next step to officially claim me."

Vlad blinked, frozen at my words, and scanned my face.

"Oh, Daniel, I'm sorry…but I am glad you're alright now." He soothed my arms.

I was too surprised to see his role becoming much sensitive than eight days ago. Normally, he wouldn't make me feel up from his hands…damn, he's being himself finally.

"It's okay and-" My stomach growled off, "…I guess I should eat." I flustered.

Vlad nodded, "Your sister is making her creamy chicken spaghetti while I napped."

The door slid opened, "And it is done cooling off. Welcome back home, little brother."

I chuckled, "Perfect timing! I'm starving!" I grabbed Vlad's hand and raced over to the dinner table.

Poor Vlad who was trying to keep up since he was in his pajamas…has he been depressed without me? Well, I'll definitely have to cheer him up. Jazz joined us at the table and already had food prepared for us. She knew how to cook well enough to make sure Vlad get all the nutrition during his pregnancy.

We finally sat down, but Vlad didn't immediately sat down. One of his hands on his stomach and he slipped out of my hand. He rushed out to his bedroom and I got confused. Jazz blinked and watched him disappeared.

"He could have told me it smells bad. I didn't think onion would be that big of a deal." She frowned.

I blinked and glanced at her, "No…has he been sick around you, Jazz?"

She shook her head, "No, he seems healthy for the whole week."

I got up from my seat, "I'll go check on him," I muttered about Vlad's raced off.

I hurried over to the bedroom and noticed the bathroom's light was on. Why did he leave the door open? Better go check on him considering I had to check on him like much as possible. Vlad was bending over the toilet and I realized what was going on. I sighed and soothed his back in comfort. He looked so pale and sick, but I knew why he was like this.

"I-I-I didn't want you to think I'm sick, Daniel…I feel fine most of the time-"

I shushed him, "It's okay. How long have you been feeling like this?"

He blinked, "About three days," He stated.

I helped him up, but he didn't say much. He washed his mouth to clear off and freshen up again. My hands couldn't help it and fixed up his silver shining hair back into a ponytail he originally likes to have it in. He really has grown it much longer over eight weeks ago and the softness. I hummed and thought about braiding them soon. He would truly look lovely with those, but more masculine braiding type. We finally returned to the dinner table and sat down, but I sat closer to him. Jazz sat across from us and helped ourselves to eat.

The silence was nice for once and relaxing. Vlad would peek a look at me, but I would smile when I caught him. His blushing brought out the colors on his face and I thought that was somewhat cute to see. I have never seen him this vulnerable.

Jazz finished eating and cleaned up her own mess. She decided to leave us alone and bid us good night.

"G'night Jazz, tell mom and dad I'll be home tomorrow afternoon shortly." I smiled, of course, the lies we have to feed to our parents.

She nodded, "I already have you covered, little brother. Now, don't disappear again." She winked.

"I won't!" I smirked.

She laughed and disappeared behind those security doors. A fork was moving around a plate and someone was waiting. I held his hand and my thumb soothes on the back of his lovely hand.

"Looks like we should talk," I declared.

He nodded, "Of course, but shouldn't we deal with the dishes first?"

My head shook and led him over to the living room. He didn't fight against me this time, but he was curious for a whole week. He had to be curious as much on this case. I snuggled up on him with the furniture and he didn't even tense up.

"I was supposed to tell you what ghosts go through during the obsession process," I sighed, "I'm not sure how you'll react or anything."

Vlad nodded immediately, "I will try to be very open minded about this, Daniel. I ensure you that I understand this place a huge effect on the both of us. I can't leave you nor can you leave me."

I smiled, seeing that he understood a bit, and knowing that I was about tell him the huge deal of him being here. A mate for a mate cannot be apart for more than three days, even I understand pain can grow worse than what we feel on us as well physically damaged. No matter what I have been through, he knew the similarity of the consequences here. All ghosts should understand that. Now, he's waiting with baited breath to one of the secrets to discover from me personally.

Thankfully, Jazz didn't ruin the surprise or might have made things worse. There was no way of telling how would he respond to the truth more than I could ever count?

"Good to know," I soothed his arms, "Vlad…from what I was saying to what ghosts are capable of doing among their mating process. The second stage is," I took a deep breath; "…one carries a child within. The reason why I didn't assume you're sick is that you are having morning sickness symptoms. I was a bit concerned at first why you weren't having any, but you proved it otherwise. And I'm shutting up now." I held my breath, literally.

Vlad blinked once- no, three times.

"That would certainly explain things. Our child?" He peered over to me.

I grinned, "Yeah and I already got Frostbite to be the doctor. He's great with medical stuff and he can help out with finding out the baby's gender." I stated.

He stared down at his stomach, not much of a smile on him yet, and he was already glowing. It was one of the ghostly pregnant glows, which show their true happiness of love. My mate has accepted a child within and the happiness was like a firework in his eyes. By watching him express in his own way, it made things all warm and fuzzy when something good happened.

"A child I can raise?" Vlad's lips quivered, "Oh, Daniel, you have no idea how absolutely happy that makes me!" He struggled to keep his smile, but he tears happily about this.

Unfortunately…this is what had no happened. Vlad didn't smile or glow. He stared at his stomach like it was a freaky thing. Barely any emotions shown in his eyes and-

Slap!

He dashed off to his bedroom and the door slid close.

I had no idea what just happened here. I blinked a few times and felt the sting on my cheek. I had to rub my cheek and groaned.

"Ow," I huffed, "What the hell just happened here?" I glanced over to the bedroom area.

There was no way I'd let him get off the hook so easily and I rushed over to him quickly. He was prepared to throw the pillows at me, but I allowed him to hit me with the pillows.

"Get out! OUT!" He demanded furiously, "OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! OUT!" He hissed.

I froze and stared at him. Why couldn't he be happy about this? I finally told him the reason why he was stuck here. Vlad tried to push me away, tried to keep me off the bed, and I refused to away from him. He had to understand I love him and willing to be there for him.

"And you're just being ridiculous, Vlad! It can't be a big deal for being pregnant!" I frowned at him.

We wrestled around on the huge double time California king size bed, since we both lacked our strength from our ghost powers; we used our human's strength to deal with each other. It was constantly changing who was on top back and forth. Slowly, he was slowing down and losing control of his strength, and I finally got him pinned down. I finally breathed, but I got him to be stuck in the same spot.

"I hate you, Daniel! I hate you! I hate you!" He repeatedly said it, but no meaning to what he has spoken.

The tears slipped down to his cheeks to his chin, his strength gave up, and he curled into my arms. He refused to move himself anyway and I felt bad for him. The tears turned into a heavy rain like, weeping loudly, and clung onto me more than ever. My arms held him together and waited every second to see he'd calm down. But, he hasn't yet.

To him, it was an emotional state after finding out the fact he is pregnant. He's shocked to find out that he is carrying our baby in him and I have no idea what was going on in his thoughts.

His tears stopped pouring and worn out completely. There was no way I'd wake him up after all of this. He seems so much at peace to his sleep.

One thing for sure, he would be asking a lot of questions tomorrow and very emotional situation. Maybe there was a purpose of Spookster showing up last week and stalled my time to reveal the reason. I could see Spookster's purpose, but I won't stop my job by protecting the citizen. Right now, Vlad needed me more than anything else did and I couldn't take it away for him. He needed to see this was one of the processes of a ghost's obsession, but he won't like the third stage of obsession. I feel scared to tell him…but how will he react?

For now, sleeping Vlad was beautiful to see and much to his own peace. I was so much happier to be back with him again, despite of the outcome situation right now.

* * *

**Penny for a thought please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the waiting! D: I was so busy writing on other things like studying, homework, writing, beta'ing someone's story, and collaboration as well. Hopefully, this might spike things up a bit better. Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't want to...er, you'll see what I mean. Hopefully, you can enjoy this story! Right now, I should be shutting up and let you all read! :')**

* * *

He was so worn out from last night and I had a feeling today's event might make things a bit better for him. I hope he'd be glad to express himself a bit better. He slept for over fifteen hours and I knew he needed to wake up soon enough. My fingers brushed against his cheeks and his face scrunched up to stop the sensation he was feeling.

I whispered, "Vlad, you cannot be sleeping in all day." My head shook.

"Five…more minutes, mother." He groaned.

I chuckled lightly, "It's not your mother, Vlad, it's your boyfriend." I whispered some more.

He groaned, "Go back to sleep."

"You've slept in for more than fifteen hours, Vlad." My voice kept it low.

He groaned and snatched a pillow to cover his face. Cute, I hadn't seen that in a while.

"I hate you…" He muttered.

My head shook, knowing he didn't mean this because of the fact he's pregnant, and I can't blame him for saying that. My lips pressed against his head.

"No you don't, Vlad." I told him gently.

"You…raped me to have a child. You won't let me go…you don't love me," He stated out.

I pushed the pillow away from his face, "Vlad, it's your child too. I do love you, I'm just protective of you right now.

Vlad grabbed another pillow to hide his face from me and he was being childish too much. My eyes closed and tried to think of a few ways to get him out of bed soon enough.

"Come on, Vlad, I'm sure you want to test out Tucker's techo-training room. He's been waiting to see how challenging and fun for us to use."

"I am not a fool, Daniel…"

My eyes rolled, "Fruitloop, what's the secret to my lies?"

"You often shuttered or talk too fast and loudly."

"Have I at all?"

"No," He pulled down the pillow, "But must I be here?"

"Vlad, we already went over this. You should know that other ghosts can try to claim you and they claim our child as theirs. Some controlling obsessive ghost will do anything to keep the baby away from you and you would not have any freedom. Do you want them to take that all away from you?"

Vlad turned his back to me, but he remained in my arms no less. This was his way of expressing how unfair it is to him. It hurts him so badly. My fingers brushed his hair back, away from his ears, and not rushing the moment.

"Is this not what you are doing? Being the controlling and obsessive ghost?" He whispered.

I leaned to breathe by his ear, "I love you, Vlad, and you know I would not take your freedom away. You are still you. I only keep you here so I know you are safe from the other ghosts." My fingers smoothly slid down his ear to the neck base.

His body shivered, "It's not fair…" He muttered.

I kissed the back of his neck, "I know, but I promise it won't be forever."

"When?"

Vlad's fingernails curling into his bed sheet and my lips pressed against his lovely bare neck. He gasped when I somewhat suck his skin a bit, but I didn't care. My hands removed his shirt by intangibility, yet, he hardly noticed.

"After the baby is born." I whispered, while turn him onto his back.

His eyes were snap close tightly, but I can tell he's afraid again. No, I wouldn't let him feel that fear alone. I took off my shirt and pants, crawling on top of Vlad, and eyeing his lovely chest and abs, he holds on his body. My hands slid around his body, he was warming up quickly than I expected, and decided to tease him. If he weren't in the mood to train, perhaps he'd be in the mood for something pleasuring. After all, he did enjoy it before and there is no doubt he would like some more.

"I wonder how quickly you'll go hard when-" My mouth leaned over to his dear nipple, "-I do this," My hand groped his member and my tongue licked his sensitive nipple.

He gasped and shuttered as he awed in what he felt. He was slowly turning hard, but not fast enough for me. My tongue kept licking his sweet nipple and turned into sucking him too well. He grew harder on his dick and I was turned on even more. Perfect. Vlad could not resisted what he was feeling and looked heat up on the sexy moment. He gave up closing his eyes and watched me. I felt I worn down his first nipple and headed over to his second nipple. Vlad gasping for breath of air, shook his head, and I paid no attention to his denial. I repeated the same thing and felt him cum on my hand. I smirked to my success and continued to suck him.

"D-d-d-d-Daniel! Pl-pleas-please, don't!" He begged me.

Of course, I wasn't going to stop at his own whim. He needed to see how much I love him to go this far. I crawled up more on him and found the curve of his neck and shoulder. My lips pressed against his bare neck and he moaned helplessly. I sucked on him for a short while, but I wasn't going to go easy on him.

"You are mine, Vlad, no one else but you. I do love you, Vlad, let me love you and you will never have to worry about a thing. I promise."

Vlad shook his head, "Pl-please, Daniel, I-I believe you."

I hummed while sucking his sweet neck, "I know, but I want to make you feel good." My hand smoothly intertwined with his silver hair, "You're beautiful."

Vlad gasped when I bit him softly, marking him has mine, and he whimpered away softly. I continued to bite him, but not roughly. He groaned and moaned to my pleasing ears and loving this every second of it.

His skin has broken through and tasting his unique blood onto my tongue. I stopped biting him and licked away the blood and marks. He was already healing again, but he wouldn't snivel his way out from me. He knew how upset I would be if he did. My hands caressed his head and I kissed his forehead.

"It's either I continue this to love you or we actually have some fun in training. Something you might like to try. I'm not a heartless ghost, Vlad…or a coreless ghost that is. You do have a choice, but you're pushing it away to make me to decide for you. I don't want to be that kind of a ghost. Let's be Skulker and Ember, they're open up, and happy together…they have a small family. They have a son for three years now." I explained, "You don't see Ember keeping Skulker in her control and Skulker doesn't do the same to her. They care enough to love and trust each other without demand." I showed him a hint of light.

His lips quivered and his eyes turning teary on everything. Damn, I forgot he is very emotional in his state.

"He did not tell me about his son?" He asked softly about it.

My fingers danced on his cheeks, "He has been busy, he hadn't had the time to tell anyone, and you should see him how Skulker focuses his attention on his son. He already has you as a godfather for his son. But…I did not want you to worry about the whole pregnancy or," I gulped, "Cause the miscarriage which is harder on predominating ghost."

Vlad jolted his head at me, "I-I-I'm a predominating ghost?"

I sighed. It was complicated to explain it, but it was the truth. My head nodded to answer him back and I decided to get under the blanket cover to sit next to him. He finally sat up with me and focused his attention.

"I fight ghosts every day and I fight on my role, so no one can take advantage of me or claim me. I do the claiming. You, on the other hand, allow anyone to claim you and you do not fight back for your role. You may think you are inferior above the rest of the ghost, but you are no more powerful than they are. Predominating ghosts are the stronger reason for dominating ghosts to be powerful than they are. A dominating ghost can give and receive power with their predominating ghost mate." I explained simple enough.

Vlad blinked and stared at me, "…can give and receive power with their mate? Care to explain that?"

I smirked, "Actually, it's the third step of the obsession phases."

Vlad froze, "…how many phases are there for obsessions?"

"About five, but the last two phases are going to take a while to get to, but the third phase is much interesting."

Vlad gapped at me to learn there are several steps to complete obsessions for ghosts. The first phase was to claim your mate. The second phase was to impregnate their ghost mate. This third one might interest Vlad a little more.

"I see, but what are the third phases are you talking about?" Vlad peered over to pressure me, which of course wasn't working.

I patted his leg, "You'll see in training room. Now, get into shower, dress up, and we'll have breakfast. I'm making eggs and sausages. After breakfast, we'll get into the third phase of obsession." I kissed his forehead.

Vlad turned redder than his ghost's eye would show. It was cute to see him all flustered up like this and definitely inviting me to show him how dominating I am to him. I head off the bed with self-pride about my nudity streaking across the room. My clothes got picked up by me and started to change into today's clothes. It's nice to feel a bit sexual with my mate and all, but I hated it when he denies something he likes me doing to him. Perhaps the biting and sucking him is a turn off for him. He likes it when I feel him up and fucking him.

I headed out of the bedroom and began to make breakfast. My ears picked up Vlad's movement and his time to take a shower. Now, I couldn't wait to use the training room and I immediately sent Tucker and Jazz a text to set up the training room's system. They have to watch that room due to the fact Vlad may take advantage using his powers outside of the training room. Vlad isn't someone to be easily fool and he can try all his might to escape. He should know better to not escape again. He should know this much I went this far and I won't be pleased.

After those two text messages sent to those two, I gathered eggs, sausages, milk, and butter. I started to cook in a way they should be and watched how they are cooked. I didn't want to burn them or overcook them. Vlad do enjoy my cooking, but he doesn't like to comment or praise me on how well I do. He just enjoys them and I would know.

For now, I couldn't wait to get into the training room and itching to get onto the third phases of obsession! It seems fun for the other ghosts and I hope Vlad likes this one. He loves powers to learn.

* * *

**I might have the next chapter out within a week or two. Depending how's my studying is budgeting and my other times to write as well.**

**So, reviews?**


End file.
